Other Worldly Beauty
by Xo Bella Italiana oX
Summary: Collab w/ DeathsQueen26: After the Cullen's left her behind, Bella is at the height of her depression. A inhumanly beautiful girl named Jayden comes to town & turns Bella's world upside down, bringing her back into the world of the supernatural where she learns that vampires aren't the only deadly creatures out there. A Twilight Story that takes place during NM Jas/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer.** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Other Worldly Beauty**

**A/N: I have decided to revise this story as well as continue on with it. Since it is one of the first few stories I have written, there were a lot of errors that I have now corrects. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Secondly, I would like to give credit due to Miyako-87 from her story 'Wings of a Small Bird.' I used several of her qualities that she uses for her Phoenix's, so if you like the Phoenix's in this story, you should definitely check out her story! - B**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
(Bella's POV)**

I sat alone in the back of my first period English class waiting for it to start. I looked at the empty seat where HE used to sit and the familiar hole in my chest seemed to flare to life. My eyes began to tear up and I pulled out my compact and quickly dried my eyes before any of the other students noticed. There were dark bags under my eyes from lack of sleep or waking up screaming from nightmares and my skin was paper than usual and dry from constantly crying. I had my hair pulled back in a low ponytail because I just lacked the effort yo bother doing anything nice with it. Who am I trying to impress? The love of my life is gone and took his whole family with him.

"Attention class, it seems we have a new student today. Jayden?" Mr. Birdie gestured towards the open doorway where the most beautiful girl I had ever seen came in the classroom. Her long dark blonde hair fell in long ringlets down to the center of her back and had lovely auburn and light blonde highlights dancing through it. Her green-blue eyes stood out on her face along with her pale skin that just seemed to glow. She had a body that every girl would kill for and stood about 5'6 and her tight. Dark yellow dress showed off her curves and stopped about mid thigh. Over her spaghetti strapped dress, she wore a white jean jacket that came down to right under her breasts. She wore gold heals that gave her flawless legs that legs for days look to them. Her beauty surpasses Rosalie by far and could make even the prettiest girls feel self conscious.

She stood in front of the class and smiles a shy smile and I have to think to myself that that is another thing that makes her prettier than Rosalie who always wore a permanent scowl and was always so vain. You could just tell that this Jayden loved to smile and was a kind soul. You could see she was honestly insecure and obviously had no reason to be. "Why don't you tell the class a bit about yourself and where your from?" Mr. Birdie suggested obviously as entranced by her as the rest of the class was.

"Hi." She waved in a very familiar musical voice. The same voice that supernatural beings have, which caught my attention for the first time in the past two months when the Cullen's left. "My name is Jayden DelCampo. I'm from Napa, California and am an only child. I like to read, and I love art." She said.

"Thank you very much, Ms. DelCampo. If you could please take a seat in the back next to Ms. Swan, we can get started. Ms. Swan, can you please raise your hand?" Mr. Birdie asked and I raised my hand.

I watched her as she made her way down the isle to the desk connected next to mine, studying her movements and how she almost glided as she walked. She sat down and looked to the front of the room as Mr. Birdie began his lecture on _'Of Mice and Men'._ I subtly looked over at her from time to time, studying her and her other worldly beauty. Eventually, Mr. Birdie assigned us a project on the book with our partner.

She turned in her seat and gave me a small smile. "Hi, I'm Jayden. What's your name?" She asked.

"Isabella. Bella Swan." I answered in a monotone, entranced by her beauty but as an experiment, stuck out my hand for her to shake. She eyeballed it for a second, before hesitantly accepting my hand.

Just as I thought. Cold.

I looked to her eyes and saw that the blue green color matched Jasper's eyes, except instead of gold running through from the center, it was red. Of course, you had to be looking or you would never have noticed it. Either way it was beautiful. Maybe she was an anomaly like Jasper? He is the only vampire I have met without either red or gold eyes. She slowly took her hand back and took a deep breath and sighed.

"Looks like we are going to have to talk after school, huh?" She asked.

"Yes, but don't worry. You're not the only one I've met. I won't tell." I answered, still looking at her. She looked me with wide eyes, but let it go for now, accepting what I told her and got started talking about our project.

* * *

By lunch time, Jayden was all anyone talked about. All the guys wanted to date her, all the girls wanted to be her friend. It was very off considering the fact that humans were supposed to steer away from vampires, not gravitate towards them. I could see that all the attention was making her very uncomfortable as I watched alone from the Cullen's old table. She was at the salad bar getting her props while looking around for a place to sit. I noticed everyone was on edge, waiting to see which one of them she would dot with, so you can imagine the shock as she walked towards my empty table and took her seat. We sat in silence for a few minutes while she tossed her food aimlessly around on her plate while I sat there playing with the hem of my shirt.

"So, whats the real story?" She asked out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"The gossip queens over there told me you've gone crazy and how you're not speaking to anyone or dating, because your boyfriend and his family moved to LA and broke up with you." She explained softly, watching me for any reactions I may have. When she saw none and received no answer, she continued. "There has to be more to the story for you to be this sad for this long and to this extent over a break up. Please, tell me about it?" I looked at her feeling shocked and almost happy. Here was someone I could actually talk to about the supernatural and what really happened to me. Someone I could really be friends with, because, lets face it, it's hard to be an ordinary human with human friends anymore after being exposed to the supernatural. How could I be truly friends with someone that I can't be honest with? Sure, I can have acquaintances, but it pays to have a real friend. Not only that but everyone seemed to turn their backs on me here in this school. I mean, being as depressed as I am, people just stopped trying. Now, here she was, a supernatural creature I can be honest with and despite everything she heard about me, she is still willing to try.

So, I told her. I told her about first meeting _HIM_. About him saving my life, then ignoring me for weeks and how I figured out what he was. I explained about the men in the alley and how HE saved me then took me to dinner where we proceeded to clear the air with my knowledge of him and him answering questions about himself and his gift. I told her about the meadow, meeting his family and the lullaby he wrote me. Then I proceeded with the baseball game where James and his coven made their appearance and his sick game where I had to leave town and go to Phoenix. About the ballet studio and getting beat and bit where HE decided to suck the venom out, stopping my transformation and ending up in the hospital. I told her about having a wonderful, almost dream like summer where I got to know everyone aside from Jasper and Rosalie on an intimate level. Then, I told her about Jasper attempting to attack me at my 18th Birthday only two weeks into this school year. About how for 3 days HE began acting distant, then on the third day, he took me for a walk in the woods. Went on to tell me he and his family were leaving and that I wasn't to come. That he didn't want me and said I was not good enough for him. He made me promise not to do anything reckless and that it would be the last time he would see me. How he left me broken and crying in the woods trying to follow after him. That I was missing for 13 hours before Sam from the reservation found me as a part of a search party. How I've been catatonic for the last 3 months and only speaking when spoken to. How one by one my friends all gave up on trying to even talk to me. My emails to Alice that never go through. How all I do when I get home from school is sit and stare at my window he used to come through. Not even bothering to cook for my Dad any more and that he is at the end of his rope. She listened intently, not interrupting but her emotions were written straight across her face.

"What was the doctor's name again?" She asked.

"Carlisle. Why?" I answered confused. She looked almost angry. "Jayden? What's wrong?"

"I am not what you think I am. I don't understand how the oldest had eyes like..." She trailed off before going switching the topic. "But I am no animal drinking vampire. I'm not even of that species. But we will talk on that later. Just know that Carlisle has taken two I loved so much from me and I don't know if I can forgive what he did." She ended in almost a whisper, yet it was strange I could still hear her with the loud noises of the canteen. I was confused how this could happen and if she wasn't a vampire, what was she? "If is one of my talents. No one can hear us and we can hear each other just fine." She said as if reading my mind. I nodded in understanding, but before I could ask anymore questions, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

The day finished in a blur as I thought more about the girl who had Edward's old seat in many of my classes. I tried to think about what she could be as I walked to my truck, but came up short. I closed the door to my truck and started it up and before I could drive out of my spot, someone started to tap on my window. I jumped in my seat, but as soon as I saw it was Jayden I breathed a sign of relief and rolled my window down.

"Hey, I am going to follow you to your house, then you are going to jump in with me. We need to finish our talk in from lunch, so call who you need to so we can keep moving. Somethings off with the future and I'm not sure if it's a good or bad thing yet." She rushed out, then walked away to her car at a quick walk.

On the drive home I called my dad at the station.

"Bells? Is everything OK?" He asked almost alarmed. Not that I blame him. I haven't called him at work or came out of my room since before HE left.

"Yeah, Dad. Everything is fine. I just wanted to let you know I'm going to a friends house." I answered.

"Your going out? That's great, Bells! You need to rejoin the land of the living." He said to which I about cracked a smile. If only he knew. "So what's her name? Or his name?"

"Her name is Jayden." I told him.

"Oh! That new girl from Napa. That's nice kid. Don't worry about anything at home. I'm going to be at the Clearwater's all weekend helping Sue. So if your going to be staying there that's fine." He told me.

Sue's husband and my dad's. Close friend Harry had a heart attack while hunting some bears or something. Dad and Billy Black have been taking care of her and her two kids.

"OK dad. I will talk to you soon. I'm leaving my truck at the house so if you need to use it today for any reason go ahead. Bye." I hung up the phone feeling good that I could make my Dad happy after everything he's been through these past 3 almost 4 months. From the way I have been acting with my depression, to loosing a close friend...Charlie has been feeling extremely helpless.

For the first month after HE left, I didn't even go to school or leave my room. Charlie had my Mom come up to try and help and when that had no effect, they threatened to send me to Jacksonville to where I threw a fit and at least started attending school again. He even had Jacob come over to try and pull me out of my funk, but he stopped trying about a month ago as well.

I pulled up at my house and got out of my truck, then proceeded to take my school bag inside and up to my room. I heard a tapping on my window that I always kept open, just in case, as Jayden slipped through.

"I heard your Dad say that if you wanted to stay over that you were allowed. Since he won't be here all weekend and we have a lot to talk about, why don't you pack a bag and stay? If you want to leave at any point, I will bring you back." She said as she took a seat on my full sized bed. I nodded my head and grabbed a bag from the floor in my closet and began to get a few outfits together.

As I made my way back from my dresser to my chair to get my jacket, I tripped over a loose floor board and began to fall. I prepared for impact, only to feel a pair of cool arms around me as she righted my stance.

"Are you OK?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah. Tripping or falling is a common occurrence for me. I'm a bit of a klutz." I answered with a small smile which disappeared when I thought about how HE was the one who used to catch me. My eyes began to tear up as I thought about him, but I shook them off and turned towards the floor board. "That's weird. This never used to be sticking up." I said to myself as I knelt down and examined the floor.

I noticed that there seemed to be something under it so I began to fiddle with it and shocked myself when I saw how easy it came off. I looked up at Jayden who was watching with interest on my bed, then back down as I reached down inside and picked up a medium black satin bag. I replaced the missing floor board and took the bag and sat in the middle of my bed and emptied the bag of its contents. Tears came falling down my face as the hole in my chest opened up in pain as I looked at the face of the boy who broke my soul.

Inside the bag were all the pictures I had of the Cullen's and HIM, the CD HE made me with my lullaby on it, the necklace Rosalie bought for my birthday, all the notes I had that he and Alice had wrote me, the plane tickets to Jacksonville from Esme and Carlisle, and a small rectangular box wrapped in Robin's egg blue paper with a white bow with an envelope. A sob escaped my throat as Jayden wrapped an arm around my shoulders as I let the tears fall.

About a half hour later, I had calmed down enough to talk and sort through all this.

"When I woke up the morning after he left, after the doctor checked me over again, I went to get my CD to play my lullaby and noticed it was missing from my stack of CD's. I panicked and began to look for anything that proved he was real, only to find that he took everything. Any notes we wrote each other, the plane tickets his parents gave me for my birthday, a necklace his sister gave me for my birthday, pictures of him and his family...everything except the radio that Emmett and Jasper got me for my birthday. Other than that, the only thing I had to remind myself of him and his family is this." I explained, showing her the bite mark on my wrist from James.

"Why would he take your things away? Only to leave them under the floor?" She asked as she began to look through the stack of photos.

"He promised that it would be as if he never existed. He should have known it was impossible to forget someone like him. Let alone a family of vampires." I answered while tracing my finger tip over the cool bite mark on my wrist.

Suddenly, I heard her gasp. I looked to see what was wrong and found her looking at the picture of HIM and I with Jasper casually lounging in the background.

"Is this the one who you said had eyes like mine where it made you assume that I too was a vampire?" She asked gaping at the picture.

"Yes...that's Jasper Hale, Alice's mate and husband." I answered. "Why, what's wrong?" She looked at the picture skeptically and moved on to a picture of Ed-HIM, Emmett and Rosalie and sighed wistfully before putting the pictures down before turning to me.

"Nothing, forget I even asked. Aren't you going to open your gift and letter?" She asked effectively changing the subject. I decided to let it go, but only for the time being as I took a deep breath and nodded and picked up the light blue package and carefully opened it.

Inside was a navy blue soft box and I carefully opened it to find a bracket with a heart shaped charm. I saw that there was an inscription on the charm and looked closely and read:

_'In my heart always...'_

I wiped away a tear that fell and slowly opened the letter with the same colored envelope and my name in white writing. I opened the folded letter in _HIS_ good stationary.

_My Dearest Isabella,_

_If I live to be 1 million, I still don't think I will find it in myself to forgive myself for lying to you and then leaving you. I write you this letter in hopes that if you one day find it, along with your things, and that you will come to understand why I did what I did by leaving the way I did._

_First, I need to tell you that I lied. I never stopped loving you and I know I never will. I had to lie about my feelings for you in order for you to let me leave as much as it killed me. Your not safe in my world, Bella. You deserve a normal human life with a human husband and surrounded by your children and grandchildren. To grow old with the one you love and have him give you all the things I cannot. Then when you pass on from this life, you will have a shot at heaven and have your soul. That which I could never take from you. I love you far too much for that._

_Please do not be upset with the family. They wanted to say goodbye but I thought a clean break would be best. But they send their eternal love and gratitude for everything you have done for them and myself._

_I apologize from the bottom of my dead heart and I never meant to hurt you and I want you to know that I will never forget you and will carry you in my thoughts always. I want you to know that I couldn't bare to go without leaving a bit of myself here with you. Not only that, but I left my heart with you as well. Goodbye my love and please be safe._

_All my love,_

_Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen_

I was full out crying by the end of his letter. Jayden had her arms comfortingly wrapping her arms around me.

"Now that seems more like the Edward I know." She whispered to herself to which I whipped my head around to face her.

"You know him?" I asked surprised and almost hopeful. She nodded her head looking down at her hands in her lap. "How?"

"I will tell you everything, I promise, but not until we are at my house. Your father will be home in ten minutes." She said as she took my new bracelet out of it's box and carefully placed it on my wrist, on the one with the bite mark and stood. I stood along with her, picking up my bag and the black satin bag with my things from HIM and followed her down the stairs. We walked out my front door and I locked the dead bolt and turned to find a beautiful baby blue Viper parked behind my truck. How I didn't notice it beforehand, I had no idea.

"Wow." I said to her to which she smiled in thanks back.

I opened my car door only to realize they open upward like the Lamborghini's and Ferrari's do. I slid into the black leather seat, noticing the doors open and close automatically as I put my seat belt on in awe.

The car had lots of black, baby blue and crone as its main colors and a touch screen radio and DVD player.

She drove as fast as all the mythical creatures I've met so far drive. Smooth and fast.

We arrived at her house within 10 minutes. Her house, if you could call it that was deep into the wood's off a hidden drive, right next to a very large lake and was very similar to the Cullen's window wise. The 3 story house, not including the basement, had lots of glass the length of the walls and light wood and stone. I noticed a large deck came from the second floor where I assumed the kitchen or living room was as we drove and parked inside the detached 4 car garage. She pressed a button on the door once the car was off and the doors automatically opened upward. I climbed out of my seat with my over night bag in hand and saw that she also had a white off-roading Range Rover, a huge black Ford F450 and a silver Ducati. There were a couple 4 wheelers and 2 dirt bikes as well.

As we walked out of the garage, I noticed a barn with horses grazing in the distance.

"Are they yours?" I asked.

She looked to see where I was looking and smiled. "Yeah. I've had each of em since they were colts. I have several houses like this around the world and I take them and my two dogs everywhere with me." She answered as she opened the front door and two large black pitbulls came bounding over to her. "This is Athena and Jerico. They are not actually real dogs, but I will go into that later. In the mean time, follow me and I will give you a tour of the property. In about two weeks, your Dad will be explaining that he will be selling your house and moving in with his friend Sue. Apparently, they are getting quite serious in a relationship that he will be telling you about this week." She explained winking in my direction as she stood up from giving her two 'dogs' attention.

I wasn't surprised to hear about Charlie and Sue. He has been over there more than he was at home and when he did come home, he always brought home meals for us from her house. But one thing he always made sure to spend the night at home for when I had my nightmares, making sure he was always there to calm me down. I was happy for him. He deserved some happiness in his life after the time he's had. I knew one day I would go away to college and it felt good to know that no matter what happened to me in the future, he had somebody now.

She lead me through the front doors into the main room. Spiral stairs circled the room to the many floors covered in marble and glass. It was so light and open in the house that you couldn't help but have your spirits lifted. From there I followed her through an archway to the side of the house to a beautiful kitchen. There was black marble counter tops and white cupboards with stainless steal appliances. Over looking the kitchen was a living room with a sectional, a chaise with a connecting ottoman and a large white entertainment center with a flat screen TV. Sliding glass doors took you to the deck high up and over looking the property.

"What's that house over there?" I asked pointing towards a small one story house with a small deck and hot tub.

"That is the guest home/cover home. Since I live here alone and am attending high school as an 18 year old, it would look odd with me owning all this on my own. So I had the guest house built claiming I rent it from the owners of this house considering the fact that it's normal for 18 year old's to have their own place. Sometimes I pose as my real age which is 21 and can pull off owning this house and all this." She explained while we looked over the view of the lake.

"Smart. Makes sense." I nodded then paused. "Why do you live alone?"

"I think it is time I tell you my story. First off...I am half demon, half phoenix. I am fairly young, almost a toddler compared to other demons or phoenix's. I have yet to meet another half breed with my heritage.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did everyone think of the first chapter? I decided to leave off at this point since the original first chapter was around 12 K and way too long for an intro. I have decided to revise the story in order to fix a lot of mistakes and add some more ideas since I am starting this story back up, as well as one of my other stories, Far Fetched Realities, which I will be reposting shortly. REVIEW!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to my page: Xo BellaItalia oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo__**  
**_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer.** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Other Worldly Beauty**

**A/N: I have decided to revise this story as well as continue on with it. Since it is one of the first few stories I have written, there were a lot of errors that I have now corrects. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Secondly, I would like to give credit due to Miyako-87 from her story 'Wings of a Small Bird.' I used several of her qualities that she uses for her Phoenix's, so if you like the Phoenix's in this story, you should definitely check out her story! - B**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"What's that house over there?" I asked pointing towards a small one story house with a small deck and hot tub._

_"That is the guest home/cover home. Since I live here alone and am attending high school as an 18 year old, it would look odd with me owning all this on my own. So I had the guest house built claiming I rent it from the owners of this house considering the fact that it's normal for 18 year old's to have their own place. Sometimes I pose as my real age which is 21 and can pull off owning this house and all this." She explained while we looked over the view of the lake._

_"Smart. Makes sense." I nodded then paused. "Why do you live alone?"_

_"I think it is time I tell you my story. First off...I am half demon, half phoenix. I am fairly young, almost a toddler compared to other demons or phoenix's. I have yet to meet another half breed with my heritage._

* * *

**Chapter 2  
(Bella's POV)**

"First, I need to tell you about each species. A Phoenix is not an immortal creature. They live for 1,500 years, then pass but become reborn from the ashes if you burn their bodies. If you don't, their soul becomes imprisoned within their flesh until the body is burned. The only way that you can guarantee a permanent death is to dismember the body and burn it so the soul it set free from their body. Most only live a few lifetimes and then have somebody close to them help with their passing, but the Royal family lives on for far longer, possibly forever.

"We can produce fire with out minds." She said as she demonstrated by holding a small red and gold fireball in her palm. "Teleport places, which is the only way to get to _Città tra le Nuvole_, which is the name of the place that most if not all Phoenix's live. It is in the sky and invisible to those on earth. It is Italian for 'City in the Clouds.' We have wings that we develop once puberty hits, that we can shied but my wings are from my demonic side so they are not gray like others are but black. We grow at a steady rate until the age of 18, but then slow from then on. The oldest we can ever appear to be is 30. But won't appear that age until we are over 1,000. Unfortunately for me, though, I won't look older than 21 since I'm a hybrid.

"Each Phoenix has a special gift that they work hard to master, but only ones that partake in the elements. They go to school and each is assigned to their class depending on weather they control the airs, earth, water, or fire.

"The fire of the elements is far different from a Phoenix fire though. They control natural human flames where others cannot. The others are self explanatory though. They also are assigned to group classes called 'cliques.' They take one student from each element and teach them to work together to further tactical advances. For example a water and air element can take water, wrap it around a source and freeze it. Or a fire and air can create a fire vortex. Things like that, though air is a more desired talent to have considering most things are controlled by air or in other words space.

"There are 5 levels in strength. The cliques can reach level 4, but level 5 is very rare and only few have ever been granted that status by the King."

"Do you have an element?" I asked as we walked back through the sliding glass doors to the living room. I proceeded to follow her through a door in the wall that took me down a narrow spiral staircase with walls on each side.

"I can control them all. My mother does not know how it came to be possible or if it is just because I am a hybrid or just an anomaly." She answered nonchalantly as we reached the bottom of the staircase.

Down here was almost like a game room. Sunken into the floor was an entertainment area with every kind of console connected to a big screen TV almost as high as the wall. Pillows and a large sectional about a foot and a half off the ground made a long C shape with blankets and pillows galore.

There was a large bar on the far wall with another big screen above it so people sitting at the bar could watch the TV while they talk and drink. Pool tables and a shuffle board were scattered along with a popcorn machine and soda dispenser.

I then followed her down a hallway to a glass door with steam coating it, making it impossible to see inside. We walked in and my mouth dropped.

Before me was a large in-ground pool with a water slide and a waterfall. I could faintly see behind the waterfall was a hot tub with a rainbow light that changed colors every few minutes. Tropical plants decorated the room making the whole area seem more like a lagoon than an indoor swimming pool.

The entire wall parallel to the pool was a glass wall and looking out, I could see a far larger outdoor pool with multiple water slides with a beach like entrance.

"Oh my..." I trailed off.

"Yeah. I custom designed this whole house to my liking. Plus I added several magical charms that you will find scattered through the property. If I see human visitors, I can turn off those additions, but you will find that they are pretty self explanatory so I will not need to teach you how to work them." She explained.

"Really? Like what?" I asked curious.

"Shampoo and Conditioner dispensers that never run out of my favorite shampoo and conditioner, a fully stocked fridge that never runs out and always has what you are in the mood for without spoiling, toilet paper or paper towels never running out...things like that." She listed off.

"And I am going to be living here?" I asked eyebrows raised. She nodded her head and turned as I followed her back into the hallway where we came.

She pointed to the door across the hall and said "This here is my equipment room and you can't enter without me with you or I charm it to allow you through. Down there," She pointed to the door at the far end of the hall, "Is re-enforced and magically charmed to hold whatever I leave in there for whatever reason."

I then followed her back to the game room and up the stairs to the living room and followed as she took me and pointed out her office that was again magically charmed like her equipment room, a music room, 2 bathrooms and a green house. We then went to the middle floor and she pointed out many guestrooms and bathrooms. She pointed out which room was to be mine and I went inside and dropped my bag. It was a beautiful white room with a large queen sized bed. There was a large bathroom with a tub and shower in one and a small linen closet. The closet in my room was an average walk in and the dressers and stylings fit my taste perfectly.

"My room is the only room on the third floor, so you will have no trouble finding it." She told me as she sat down on the bed next to me.

"Will you finish your story now?" I asked getting comfortable.

"Of course." She smiled her dazzling smile and continued. "Demon's are immortal creatures. They have wings like Phoenix's do, but they are black and larger. We are far faster and stronger than any vampire, however the strongest of us are in the royal bloodlines. It is not common for a demon to have a gift, however there are a special few that have them. However they to have abilities like closing off a conversation like I did with us today in the canteen. I for one and something known as a sponge. I collect powers from those I meet weather they are vampire, phoenix, demon...anything that has a supernatural gift.

"I started out just being able to control the elements, along with my phoenix powers, then I received the magic from a witch, I can see the past, present and future, telepathy, move things with my mind, I have the gift of persuasion and so on, all of which I can turn on or off.

"The female demons stop aging at the age of 21 and the males at 23. Lucifer is the only one who looks older since he is the original and he looks to be around 35. I am not sure why that is though. We also have a quirk that keeps us inside away from human's on sunny days. We almost look like we are glowing, rather than sparkling. I will show you sometime in the future. Angels have that same quirk which is and since a demon is technically a fallen Angel, we have many of the same traits. That is also why those who have seen Angels illustrate them with light surrounding them. Because we glow in the direct sunlight."

"Now, like vampires, we have mates. But finding that said mate is near impossible. You only get one mate that is the other half of your soul and perfect for you in every way. Time is infinite so while waiting to meet said mate, we take up companions. Once we find our mate, all romantic bonds with that companion are automatically broken and our entire beings become centered around our mate.

"Males are usually the ones who search out their mate since they are the dominant one. They have almost a tracking device in their heads and when they meet and mark their mate, they will always know where they are, they can speak telepathically, feel each other's emotions, and heal them. To help them find their mate, they almost have something go off in their heads that alert them to if their mate is in the same dimension they are. Like earth, or The Underworld, Heaven or _Città tra le Nuvole_. But the catch is that they have to be in a 500 mile radius until they have marked their mate and develop the tracking ability. They also become very possessive of their mate. Constantly scenting them and making sure that their scent is always present in their blood and on their body."

"Are you immortal like a demon, or are you reborn like a Phoenix?"asked her. I had been curious about this ever since she told me demons were immortal.

"I am immortal regardless of my Phoenix heritage." She answered. "When a demon is born, they age normally and like a Phoenix, develop their wings during puberty. Since they are not alive, they can never die but we can become weakened. Like a vampire, we drink blood to survive."

I felt my eyes go wide at this fact as she began with the story of her life.

"My mother was born in the year 1628 in _Città tra le Nuvole_. She was a Princess named Valinda and betrothed to a man of noble standing named Lucias. But she did not love him and no matter how much she fought my grandfather on it, he would not budge. So she fled to Earth to live for herself and find her husband in someone she loved instead of someone chosen for her.

"After 3½ years living on Earth, she met a demon named Lysander. His mate was killed, and is currently the only demon to ever permanently pass, which is why he was on Earth. He wanted to get away from the Underworld and his responsibilities for a few years. They fell in love and got married and shortly after, I was conceived.

"While my Mother was pregnant, my grandfather of course found out and since Phoenix's can only have one child, he was short an heir. He sent his messenger to my Mother asking her to come back and about needing an heir. She sent him back to her father refusing to go back to that life and would not have her child subjected to having her life planned for her and forced into things she does not truly want.

"Knowing her father like a book, she knew that he would use force if needed to drag her back to the Castle in the sky, they packed up and fled to the Underworld.

"Lysander was high up in Lucifer's cabinet. He was the general of his army and trained all potential new soldiers. So when he talked to Lucifer and explained the situation, he was very accepting of Valinda. He himself had plenty of companions until he found his mate and knew that the bond they shared was strong none the less.

"They remained safely hidden in the Underworld, living in the Castle. A couple months later in the year 1897, they had me. A Phoenix's pregnancy only last's 3 months and they do not get very big. Their babies are only born around 4 lbs and the same goes for a demon females who can only bare one child as well, but only from another demon. Males can impregnate anyone who is able to bear children. When they impregnate a human is actually how a succubus or incubus is made. But since humans cannot know about the supernatural in such close quarters, the child is to be taken away after birth and raised in the Underworld. It is cruel, I know...but remember, we are talking about the devil and his rules here. The catch is that the child can either inherit full demonic features or be born completely human with an addiction to sex since demons are very sexual creatures. The demon responsible for impregnating the human is to keep watch on the human during her pregnancy and when the child is born, look for demonic signs. If there is none, they leave the baby be. If not, the child is taken to be raised in the Underworld by it's father."

"I'm confused though. I know of 3 vampire succubi. Are they half demon?" I asked thinking of the Denali clan.

"The only way that is possible is if the child doesn't inherit any demon traits and left with their mother, than is turned into a vampire from there. True succubi need sex like they need blood to survive. You can tell the difference from a true succubus and a vampire succubus by eye color. True succubi have my eyes and vampire succubi have either red for human drinking vampires or gold for animal drinking vampires." She explained.

It made sense to me so I nodded for her to continue. I was enthralled with everything she was telling me. I had no idea that the supernatural world was so complex.

"As I said earlier, there are no other known hybrids with my heritage. Phoenix's and demons are usually enemies considering Phoenix's are God's creations and Vampires are Lucifer's. Regardless, every being has a soul." The pain in my chest hit as my eyebrows knit together when she said this. It was a relief to know that this was true, however if was the thing stopping HIM from changing me and if he only knew this, than maybe I would be a vampire by now with my true love. "What?" She asked obviously sensing my distress.

"Nothing. It's just that, HE thinks vampires don't have souls. It was what stopped him from changing me." I answered solemnly.

"Any being with the capability to love has a soul. What happens to that soul when they pass or live forever is the only thing that changes when a human is changed to whatever they are transforming into." She explained, touching my arm for comfort.

"I just wish _HE_ knew that." I said wistfully.

"Why do you not say his name?" She questioned me with concern across her beautiful features.

"It hurts me to hear it. The pain is unrealistic as it is. I don't want to add to it." I told her.

"You know, your not going to get better or heal emotionally until you push yourself to overcome your emotional trauma. And that includes saying his name." She said taking my hand in hers. "Your not alone in this anymore. I'll be here for you no matter what. I promise not to leave you like they did. You are and always will be very important to me." Her words warmed my soul and I squeezed her hand in thanks and gave her a small smile through my tears.

"Will you finish your story? How did you end up here?" I asked trying to take the focus off me and my emotional state. She smiled knowingly and continued with her tale.

"I was raised in the Underworld where I developed my gifts and learned to fight from my father and his soldiers. I read book after book in my spare time about all the wars on earth and in the supernatural. I developed my wings when I hit puberty but they were of a Demon rather than a Phoenix. A demon usually develops their wings when they reach adulthood at the age of 18. It was the most physically painful experiences to date. From there I learned all about flying and shielding my wings and using them as a weapon as well. I loved my life, but after awhile, I wanted to explore Earth and give my parents time to just be together. They are still very much in love." She said as she smiled a small but wistful smile.

"I traveled the world, starting in Greece, learning and exploring along the way. Building homes in my favorite places." Her face became lost in a memory as she continued on her tale. "In the year 1915, I lived in Chicago with some friends who were posing as my older brother and sister so I could start out as a freshman in school. There, I met a human that I fell in love with, and him me." My eyes widened as I realized who she was speaking about. Edward. He was changed in 1918. "Yes. I am sorry, it was Edward." I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and nodded once for her to continue. "We had our whole lives planned out. He was courting me and after school we both wanted to go to a music academy and when we graduated, get married.

"He wasn't aware of what I was. With his beliefs, he would have ran. I planned on telling him one day and living out his life with him until he passed where he could be changed since only his soul can be transformed into a demon. Unfortunately, there was no way to change him into a Phoenix. You either are born as one or not at all.

"Everything was wonderful. He was my first love and we were happy. Then one day in our senior year of schooling, he got sick with the same sickness that was devouring half of Chicago."

"The Spanish Influenza." I answered looking down at our hands and gave hers a gentle squeeze.

"I would sneak into the hospital at night when everyone was gone, except for a few a few nurses and a doctor or two. I would talk to him every night and hoped that he would get better. When he began showing signs of turning for the worst, which was shortly after his mother died as his father was long dead weeks ago, I knew I needed to prepare to meet his soul in judgment before he gets accepted into heaven. But for him to be permitted, I would need to inform him of what I am and give him the choice. If he did not accept and doesn't want to become a demon and has been accepted into Heaven, then I would have to let him go, for no one who is accepted into Heaven can be forced into Hell.

"As I entered his room that night, I saw that it was empty. I panicked, thinking I was too late and began to make my way out of the hospital, only to be stopped by Carlisle. He was Edward's doctor. He said that he knew what I was and that he would not allow me to take his soul. I tried to explain to him that was not what I was doing, and I was not one of those demons, but he wouldn't have any of it and proceeded to tell me that he had bit Edward already and that he would most likely not remember me once the transformation is complete considering he was so sick and near death." She paused and looked at me with sad eyes. "I fled like a coward. Not even attempting to fight for him or even attempt to see if Carlisle was wrong and that he did remember me.

"I left Chicago and traveled for awhile as I sulked my loss of my first companion. I ended up in a small town called Gatlinburg, Tennessee in 1933. There, I met a man named Dale McCarty. I had no place to stay at the time, so he offered I stay with him and his family. He had a wife named Sarah and two kids, a daughter of 8 and a son of 18. Their names were Lacey and Emmett." She looked at me to see if I could connect the dots and it took a few seconds for me to realize she was speaking of Emmett Cullen. My brother bear. All I knew was that he was mauled by a bear when Rosalie found him. I know nothing of his human life and barely any of the details about Edward, other than his transformation and some of his mother. She then nodded slowly confirming where my thoughts were going regarding Emmett.

"They took care of me and gave me a room. They lived in a cabin out in the forest near the mountains. It was very beautiful around there and the men worked hard collecting lumber and selling it in town. I would help Sarah around the house and cooking meals for the family. Lacey was still in school, so I would help her with her homework and teach her more about the subject.

"Emmett and I became very close. He healed me from loosing Edward and in time we fell in love as well. A year and a half later, he asked me to marry him and I agreed. He was twenty at this time and I was claiming to be 19. I ended up telling him about myself that night to make sure I never made the same mistake as I did with Edward and he was very open minded and still loved me and wanted to be with me regardless. He promised not to tell his family or anyone else and agreed that when he passed, he would become a demon to be with me forever." She sighed as she played with a ring on her right hand. Clearly it was the ring Emmett gave her that she moved to her other hand, considering she was no longer engaged and playing a high school student.

"Shortly after his proposal, there was rumors of a bear attacking and killing people in the town. Emmett was so brave and decided to go after the bear, regardless of mine and his family's pleas. I planned to go after it myself while they all slept to save the people in the town and to keep Emmett out of danger. But it wasn't meant to be. That day, when he left for work with his father was the last time I saw him. His father came home and was surprised that Emmett wasn't home yet since he went into town to pick up a new blade for his saw, sending Emmett home ahead of him. I knew he went after that damn bear. I excused myself and went off after him, and found his scent leading into the woods. I found the bear dead and Emmett's blood everywhere along with the smell of a vampire.

"I followed that scent for 100 miles to a town called Appalachia and found myself outside the Cullen residence. At this point, Edward was not living with them apparently. I am not sure why, since he is obviously back with them again." She explained.

"That must have been during his 'Rebellious period.'" I explained. She looked at me quizzically so I went on to explain. "He told me that about ten years after his transformation, he began to resent Carlisle for curving his appetite. So, he went off on his own for about a decade and fed on human blood. He would read their minds and look for criminals and human monsters and kill them. After awhile, the guilt began to eat at him no matter how he thought of it as saving more lives than he took. So he went back and begged Carlisle and Esme's forgiveness and returned to the animal diet."

"Wow." She mused. "I'm surprised he did that at all. I can't picture the Edward I knew killing people." She paused for a few seconds before snapping out of it. "Anyways, Carlisle met me at the porch and we got into a fight. He wouldn't listen to my reasoning, believing all Demon's are evil beings and believed me to be a true succubus, luring my victims to me by playing with their hearts before I strike. I realized that he is a very religious man and would not listen to me, nor turn Emmett over to my care as a vampire, claiming I am too dangerous and never will be able to help him through his newborn stage no matter what I said. He, Esme and Rosalie were taking turns following Emmett as soon as he came across my scent in town, claiming they were trying to protect him from me and convince him to leave me without angering me. His daughter Rosalie was on her first duty claiming he didn't want to risk their lives, when he was mauled by that bear and took him back to Carlisle, begging him to change him for her.

"Feeling that all hope was lost and not wanting to kill the doctor who saved so many human lives no matter how much I wanted to for selfish reasons, I left again."

"I'm so sorry." I said looking down to my bracelet. "Carlisle's father was a minister in London when he was turned and is highly religious. I'm surprised he wouldn't listen to you though. He usually thirst for knowledge."

"Well he was very determined that he knows all he needed to already from what he was taught from his father. He didn't believe me about being half Phoenix, what with no physical proof to compare myself to and him never meeting one before since they don't usually live here on Earth." She shrugged.

"What did you do when you left?" I asked her, trying to change the subject and get her mind off Carlisle and his dishonorable acts, no matter if he thought he was in the right or not.

"I continued to settle for a few years here and there for about 65 years, concluding that I was not going to get involved with anymore human suitors and just wait for my demon mate to someday find me. About a month ago, I decided to come back to Washington and settle here for awhile. I decided that if I wanted to stay here as long as possible, I had to start as young as possible and that is 18 considering I am alone and the age you are required to be to own your own or rent your own home. Therefore I needed to go through my senior year of high school again as to not attract any unwanted attention."

"Yeah, that was a really good idea." I praised her. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well I need to hunt tonight after you are asleep, but in the meantime we could swim, watch a movie, or -" She was cut off by a howl in the distance. "Shit. I wasn't planning on having to deal with them so soon, but they probably caught my scent either around the school or your house since I haven't been anywhere else." She mumbled to herself.

"What? What was that?" I asked alarmed.

"Werewolves." She answered standing and looking out the large glass window towards the woods.

"Werewolves?" I asked wide eyed. "Here? In Forks?"

"Well, not real Children of the Moon. More like shape shifters that take the shape of a very large wolf." She explained as she motioned for me to follow her.

We made it down the stairs and out the front door before she picked me up and threw me over her shoulder onto her back, without warning, and took off like a bullet towards the trees.

* * *

**A/N:** **So, how did you guys like the second chapter? I just wanted to get her history and about the Phoenix's and Demons out of the way so I could focus on the storyline and plot. **

**If you guys have any questions, feel free to post them in the reviews and I will answer as many of them as I can in my Author's Notes in my next chapter.**

**To see more, go to my page: Xo BellaItalia oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions ****on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo__**  
**_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer.********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Other Worldly Beauty**

**A/N: I have decided to revise this story as well as continue on with it. Since it is one of the first few stories I have written, there were a lot of errors that I have now corrects. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Secondly, I would like to give credit due to Miyako-87 from her story 'Wings of a Small Bird.' I used several of her qualities that she uses for her Phoenix's, so if you like the Phoenix's in this story, you should definitely check out her story! - B**

* * *

******Chapter 3  
********(Jayden's POV)**

The forest flew by us as I ran Bella and I through the forest to meet the shifters. I'm not sure how they will react to her being with me, but it should be interesting.

We broke through the tree line and came to a stop as I set Bella back on her feet.

"Whoa! That was far smoother and faster than running with vampires." She said trying to balance herself on her feet, obviously a little disoriented from the run.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I just kind of threw you on my back there. I was in a hurry." I apologized sheepishly.

She smiled her acceptance and snapped her head to the east when she heard a twig snap, where 8 horsed sized wolves came walking out of the forest. Her eyes were huge as she took in their large and dangerous form.

Once they saw her, I heard their arguing in my head.

___'What's __****__SHE ____doing here?' __- _**Leah**

___'Shut it Leah! I'm sure there is a good reason why.' __- _**Seth**

___'She better not go runnin' her fuckin' mouth around town about us.'__ - _**Paul**

___'I doubt she would. I mean she obviously knows about the bloodsucker's and Jay here. And she hasn't said anything so far.' __- _**Quil**

___'Yeah Paul, just because you have a thing for Jay doesn't mean you have to protect her from everything that walks, let alone a human.'__ - _**Embry**

___'Shut it, asshole!' __- _**Paul**

___'Why would she be with any bloodsuckers or demons to begin with and willingly put herself in danger. This one drinks HUMAN blood! __- _**Jacob**

___'Awe... common' Jake. You know Jay wouldn't hurt Bella. She only kills murderer's and rapists and them.' __- _**Jared**

_'__**WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT IT!**____We came here for a reason, not to chit chat. Brady and Collin are the only ones guarding the tribe right now so we don't have time for this! Now Paul and Jake, come with me.' __- _**Sam**

Once Sam's gag order was successfully in place, I watched as Paul, Jake and Sam ran back into the forest and came out in their human form moments later. I suppose they did that so Bella would be able to take part in the conversation.

"Jake?" Bella asked astonished.

Jake nodded with a cocky grin displayed on his face as she took in his changes.

"When did this happen? You cut your hair? And got a tattoo?" She grilled as she examined his new appearance.

"Right around the time where I stopped coming by." He said solemnly. "Sam put a gag order on me that I wasn't allowed to tell you. But I guess this blows that out of the water now." He smirked eying at Sam who had a resigned look upon his features.

"Hey Jay. How have you been?" Paul asked approaching me.

"I've been good. Traveling, new experiences, and so forth." I answered nonchalantly.

"All right, down to business." Sam butted in, pausing all current conversations. "I don't mean to be a party pooper, but as you probably heard us talking, we only have Brady and Collin staying behind on the Rez, and not by choice. It seems that you are well liked among the pack." He smiled before continuing. "Anyways, word is that you are going to be staying here permanently?"

"For the foreseeable future yes." I smiled at the excitement that ran through out the pack at my validation.

"And is Ray with you?" He quizzed.

"Of course." I answered to which Bella whipped her head around to look at me with a puzzled expression gracing her face. "I will introduce you later." She nodded her head in acceptance but I could tell she was still curious.

"Wonderful." Sam grinned. "You will have to bring her by to the Rez soon. I know Emily is dying to see her again. Even though it has only been a month since you were last here, she misses you two. I also know Claire is anxious to play with Ray again too."

"I know she misses everyone as well. She loved playing with everyone last time and has been bugging me since we got here to see you guys." I answered with a small smile, remembering Ray's tiny voice as she laughed as she played with 'those big doggies.'

"Now as for Bella and her part in this?" He inquired, giving her a sideways glance.

"Well to answer you question, I met her at school this morning-"

"School?" Paul smirked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes! School!" I smacked his arm to which he grabbed his bicep in mocked hurt. I shook my head laughing and continued my explanation. "Peter called about two months back, explaining that he will be meeting me here in Forks and to be prepared to be staying for an unknown amount of time. He suggested I enroll in high school, so I started my senior year of high school...again...this morning.

"Bella was in my first period class and it was clear that she had knowledge of the supernatural and was going through something in her life where she could use a friend, so I invited her over for the weekend. I foresee that in a couple of weeks she is going to be moving in for reasons that have not yet come to light."

"Alright." Sam mused. "And we can trust you to keep our secrets?" He asked Bella.

"Yes." She answered. "It's not like anyone would believe me if I went around yelling about horsed sized wolves that turn into people and vampires, phoenix's and demon's. The would put me in the padded room for sure!" She joked.

Jake looked at her adoringly with a wide smile on his face. It was clear that he harbored strong feelings for Bella.

"It's so great to see you smiling again Bella. Maybe Jay here is really good for you after all." He said, then proceeded to pull her into a hug.

"Yeah, she is helping me see that there is more to life that is worth living without Edward around. It's also really nice that I have someone to talk to about what's really going on in my life now. I couldn't do that before." She answered him, looking in my direction with a grateful smile that I returned.

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was nearly six o'clock. The neighbor's were going to be dropping Rayne off soon.

"Hey guys, I hate to cut this short, but I need to be home for Rayne. Come by the house anytime. You guys remember where it is from last time I was here right?" I asked.

"Yup we do! We will see you guys soon. Remember you also have an open invite on the Rez too." Sam told me as he pulled me into a hug, then passed me over to Paul, then Jake who had just finished hugging Bella.

"Bye." Bella and I said at the same time as we started walking towards the tree line where I loaded her onto my back, and took off back towards the guesthouse.

* * *

Not five minutes after we set foot in the guest house, there was a knock on the door signaling that Roni had brought Ray home from her first day of day care. Roni was our neighbor who lived five miles down the road and ran a day care at her home. Her husband Mark was a police officer here in Forks and they had two little boys of their own. They were young parents in their early thirties and were great with Rayne.

"Hi Roni! Hello Rayne!" I greeted them as I picked Ray up off the ground for a hug. "How was your first day of day care? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed in her musical voice as she pointed to a picture of a pony that she must have drawn today at Roni's. "Mommy, wook at my picture I drew!"

"Wow! It's beautiful! We will have to hang it up on the fridge." I smiled as I admired her work.

"Thank you so much for keeping her late today. I had a meeting with some friends and there was no way I could bring her. I appreciate you bringing her home for me." I said appreciatively.

"Oh it was no problem at all. She is a pleasure to have and is so mature for her age. It's hard to believe she just turned three." Roni praised. Rayne was smart enough to understand that she could not use or show any of her demonic abilities around humans and was very good about being discrete.

"I know. She is three going on thirty. Sometimes she too smart for her own good." I laughed. "By the way, Roni this is my friend Bella Swan. She goes to school with me. Bella, this is my neighbor Veronica Mills, Roni for short. She runs the daycare at her house where Ray goes."

I looked at Bella who had a look of shock and curiosity on her face as she looked at Rayne, but she snapped out of it and stuck her hand out for Roni to shake.

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too!" She shook Bella's hand and then a look of recognition crossed her face. "Aren't you Charlie Swan's daughter?"

"Yes, I am." Bella smiled.

"Oh! I've heard all about you from your father! My husband Mark works with Charlie at the station. He says your one hell of a cook!" She commended.

"Oh yes! My Dad is really fond of Mark. He's also a really nice guy." Bella voiced.

"Yeah, he takes great care of me, Tyler and Christopher." She smiled to herself at the thought of her family. "Anyways, I need to get going. Mark's got dinner on the grill and the boys are in the car waiting. I'll see you on Monday morning Jayden! Bye Ray! Bye Bella" She waved as she turned and walked to her car.

Once her car was out of sight, I walked out the door with Rayne following behind with her bag and picture and I waited for Bella to appear before I locked the front door to the guest house. They both followed me out to the shed where I helped Rayne into her car seat in the back seat of the Gator and then got into the driver's side while Bella took her seat on the passenger side.

I could feel her gaze pass between myself and Rayne in curiosity. I couldn't blame her. After everything I told her about both my kinds, she was probably really confused.

"After I get her settled in, I promise to explain everything." I promised.

She nodded her head as we turned across the back yard towards the driveway then parked in front of the garage.

I got out of the Gator and went and unbuckled Ray from her car seat as she played with a Barbie she took out of her bag.

"Can I watch Tinker Bell when we get inside?" Ray asked with hope filled in her green eyes.

I smiled at my daughter and nodded my head as I picked her up and put her down on the pavement. Her blonde curls bounced as she ran towards the front door as we followed, then reached up on her tippy toes to open the door.

Once I got Ray settled in with some hamburger helper and a sippy cup full of human blood with Tinker Bell's 'The Great Fairy Rescue' playing on the television, Bella and I sat at the table where she looked at me expectantly.

"Three years ago, a vampire friend of mine named Peter showed up at my front door with a newborn hybrid baby. Do you remember what I said about what happens when a male demon impregnates a human?" I asked. She nodded her head in conformation, so I continued. "He said that my mate, whoever he is, had unknowingly gotten her pregnant. She died during child birth. Peter's gift made him aware of the situation and he went down the the hospital to observe the child. When she began to show supernatural signs, he had to take her. He explained that she was different from the standard human/demon hybrid, that she held powers that wasn't of the norm for demonic children and that she didn't have the succubus traits.

"Peter knew that the bests place for her would be with me as her mother and that she will one day be reunited with her father. I immediately agreed and fell in love with her instantly. Peter is the one that told me to move here and that he will be joining me at some point. You see, Peter just knows shit. It's his gift. Not like your friend Alice, he doesn't have visions. Information just comes to him in his mind out of the blue."

"Oh, OK. I get it." She said. "She is a beautiful child. If I were you, I would have done the same thing, taking her in." She paused. "So, what gift does she have?"

"She has a special kind of shield." I began. "When she places it over you and touches you, she can send you pictures and thoughts. One day she won't have to touch us, but she is young and won't start training until she hits puberty. She can use her shield to move things or protect you. It's quite a handy gift, and since I now have it as well and perfected it, I will be able to teach her everything she needs to know when the time comes."

* * *

Time passed and pretty soon it was time for Bella to go to bed. I had already put Rayne to bed two hours earlier. Since she is still half human, she needs her sleep. I warned her that I had to hunt and that if she needs anything, Bella is in the next room over. Bella was fine with watching her for the night and made sure to leave her door open for Rayne in case she needed her.

I left the grounds and made way for Seattle and it's grungiest area. I fed from a man who murdered his wife and child in their sleep and we on the prowl for a young woman to rape. My gifts come in handy when I hunt and I made an effort to only hunt those who are a menace to society. I also fed from a drug dealer who sold drugs to under age kids. I made sure to carry an extra jug to fill and bring home for Rayne when she has her glass with dinner each night.

I dumped the bodies and was just about to turn back when I spotted two pairs of red eyes coming out from within the shadows.

I smelled the air and smirked as I discovered who the scent belonged to. Peter.

"Well if it isn't the all knowing Yoda himself, finally arrived. Took ya long enough!" I mocked sarcastically.

"Oh hush up!" Peter chuckled. "We were in the neighborhood and decided to come sooner rather than later. Hows that Niece of mine?" He asked as we began walking towards the edge of the city.

"Wonderful. She so smart of life. She is very outgoing and will talk anyone's ear off who's willing to listen. A charismatic little one." I described.

"Sounds like someone else we know? Doesn't it Char?" He turned to the female next to him with his signature cocky grin plastered on his face. "By the way, Char this is my good friend Jayden I've told you about. Jay, meet the missus, Charlotte."

"It's a pleasure ta meet cha, Sug. Peter, here, told me a lot about you. And please, family calls me Char." She smiled politely.

"Good to finally meet Peter's better half." I reached out and shook her hand, smiling back at her stunning features.

Char was a thin woman with a shapely body and about 5'6 with platinum blonde hair that fell in waves to her butt and had red eyes like her mate. Peter is about 6'3 with thick, sandy blonde hair. His body wasn't overly toned, but you could tell that whatever he did as a human kept him on shape.

We hit the edge of the city and after briefly looking around for prying eyes, took off running. I slowed myself down to vampire speed in order to keep up with them and we talked along the way.

"So Peter, is there a reason why you chose now for this reunion, by any chance?" I interrogated him.

"I'm not quite sure yet. All I know is that we all needed to be here and for how long, I'm not sure." He shrugged. I nodded in understanding of how his gift worked, considering I could use it as my own if need be, but decided to leave all the Yoda nonsense to him.

* * *

******A/N:******** So, what did everyone think of the interaction with the wolves? Did you guys like Rayne? Isn't she cute! And Peter and Char are here! What will Bella think when she wakes to find them? LoL, All-Know'in silly mofo! Hehe! Anyway, any idea's why they're there? Review!  
********  
If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

******To see more, go to my page: Xo BellaItalia oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo__**  
**_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	4. Author's Note Collab Info

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR's NOTE!**

**Hey Guys! Guess what!? My frequent Co-Author - DeathsQueen26 - will be joining me in finishing my story after the revised chapters are finished being posted! :-) We hope you enjoy everything!**

**Also, I have changed my user name from oXx Bellisma Italiana xXo! **

**If you have any questions or comments, please feel free to post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter!**

**To see more, go to my page or my Co Author's: oXx Bellisma Italiana xXo or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bellisma -__**  
o**_**Xx Bellisma Italiana xXo**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Other Worldly Beauty**

**A/N: As I stated in the Author's Note in the previous page, this story, DeathsQueen26 will be joining this story as a Co Author after the revised chapters are done being posted! If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We look forward to reading your reviews!**

**Secondly, I would like to give credit due to Miyako-87 from her story 'Wings of a Small Bird.' I used several of her qualities that she uses for her Phoenix's, so if you like the Phoenix's in this story, you should definitely check out her story! **

**And lastly, my name has been changed to oXx Bellisma Italiana xXo!- B**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
(Jayden's POV)**

The rest of the run home was made in silence with the occasional chitchat about the happenings in our lives. The sun was just beginning to rise when we walked in the front door of my home as Athena and Jericho came bounding down the stairs from Ray's room to greet us.

They love to curl up on her large bed and sleep with her. She loves cuddling with them just as much and they give her an occasional lick if she begins to fuss in her sleep.

Char watched with wide eyes as the two dogs jumped and licked all over me, then Peter who was already acquainted with the two. They looked at Char warily before I stepped in and made introductions. After that, they determined she was not a threat and gave her a similar greeting as they gave Peter.

"I've never seen animals that are so friendly towards the supernatural." She mused. "Usually they run away or growl or hiss at us and then shy away."

"That's because they aren't of this world." I clarified. "They are hell hounds. This is just their form for blending into the human world. They shift when they are back in the Underworld or when there is danger. They are normally 3 to 5 times this size and completely black with red eyes. My father trains them and insisted I take these two with me on my travels. They were my favorite growing up and have always followed me everywhere."

"Well, that makes more sense, I suppose." She accepted.

"Mommy?" I heard from the top of the stairs.

I looked up to find Rayne standing on the top step to the middle level in her PJ's and her blond curls in a messy array. I flitted up the stairs and stopped in front of her and squatted down her her level.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Did we wake you up?" I asked her tenderly as I tried to smooth down her curls that were sticking to the side of her face. She nodded her little head with a pout and reached for me to pick her up. "Do you want to go back to bed or are you wake for now?"

"I'm awake." She answered groggily. "Can you make me oatmeal?"

"Sure. Would you like some cinnamon sprinkled on top?" I inquired as I carried her down the stairs.

"Yes Pwease." She smiled. She looked towards the two vampires once we reached the bottom of the stairs and her eyes glowed with excitement. Char and Peter looked at her in astonishment, then smiled in her direction. "Hi! My name is Wayne. What's yours?"

"Hello Rayne, my name is Charlotte and this is my husband, Peter." She said in a tender voice while stepping forward to smile sweetly at the tiny girl in my arms.

Recognition filled her features as she touched my cheek and threw her shield over me. A picture of Peter bringing her to me for the first time appeared in my head, then she removed her hand and looked at me for an answer.

"Yes, that is your Uncle Peter. He's the one that brought you home to me when you were a baby." I confirmed.

Her features lit up in a heartbreakingly beautiful smile and she squirmed to get down. I complied with her wishes and she ran into Peter's arms and threw her little arms around his neck. Peter's face was glowing with happiness and joy at the reception she gave him and he chuckled while returning her hug.

"It's so nice to see you again, Rain Drop." He mumbled into her hair.

"I missed you Uncle Petey! I'm so glad you came back to see me!" She chirped.

"Of course, I came back. I promised you when I left that I would, didn't I?" He asked rhetorically, but she pulled back and nodded her head anyways.

"Ray, why don't you take Aunt Charlotte with you into the kitchen. I'm sure she would love to help you make your breakfast." I suggested.

"Okay!" She slithered down Peter's body, then walked up to Char and took her hand and pulled her towards the kitchen. Char looked back in panic and I knew exactly what was wrong and how to calm her.

"She knows where everything is and what to do. She just needs someone to reach the things she can't reach and to handle the hot water for her and to monitor her use of the stove."

Her features relaxed and she turned and continued being pulled into the kitchen by Rayne.

"God she looks so much like her father." Peter mumbled to himself. "Even though she wasn't born from your womb, she has a lot of your features too. If it wasn't for my personal knowledge of the situation, I would have never guessed she wasn't yours biologically."

I smiled at his compliment and nodded my head. "No one has ever second guessed if she was mine or not. As far as we're both concerned, I am her mother. I'm all she's ever known, parent wise. We're as close as two people can be." I paused and then thought a little more on what he said. "You know her father? My mate?"

"Yes." He nodded. "He is Char and my sire. Even though he is a demon, he was still able to change us into what we are. He's like a brother to me."

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why didn't you take her directly to her father?" I asked curiously.

"The Major is in a complicated living situation right now and if I took her there, she wouldn't have had as wonderful a life that you have given her. His companion doesn't know he slept with Ray's biological mom. He's not normally a cheater and it was a one time thing. They were having trouble in their relationship, so he came down for a visit. He was upset and frustrated. He's dying to find you and so to relieve a little stress, we took em out to a bar for a little fun.

"Long story short, he ended up goin' home with Deana, Ray's Mom, and ended up takin' his frustrations out of her. He felt terrible afterward and immediately left and went back to work things out with his companion." Peter revealed.

A surge of jealousy went through me hearing about my mystery mate and other women. "Who is he? Why didn't you tell him where I am?" I wondered out loud.

"I'mma tell you the same thing I told that fucker. It's not my place to intervene in fate. Neither of ya were ready at the time and when fate allows it, he will come find you weather your ready or not. It will happen with patience. It works out in the long run, but I can promise you this sweets...it won't be long now." He smiled cryptically and I nodded my head, accepting his explanation. He was right. I wasn't sure if I was ready for a mate. So I agreed to let fate run it's course.

* * *

******(Jasper's POV)**

Finally. This is what I have been waiting for since I reached the age where girls began to take my interest. My mate was near and I could feel the pull dominating my thoughts and had my inner demon ragging to come out and find our mate. The Major was on full alert and egging me on to leave this family and not rest until our mate was in our arms. But sadly, I had to push him and our desires down and place them on hold, for I had matter's here that had to be resolved before I packed up and followed the pull.

Alice walked into my study in the Cullen's home in Alaska. She was sending out waves on sadness, depression and acceptance. She knew it was time to tell the family the truth about us and expose what I really was to the family.

"It's time, isn't it?" She asked with glossy eyes.

I stood from my chair behind my desk and walked around until I was face to face with her. I enveloped her in my arms and squeezed her tightly before I pulled back to look at her.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry, Ali. There's nothing I can do. I can feel the bond already dwindling down." I uttered apologizing.

She choked out a sob, then gave me a weak smile.

"She is an amazing woman and she is going to complete you in ways that I could only dream. She's smart, funny, sweet and amazingly beautiful. Her and I are going to become great friends someday."

I smiled to myself as I listened to her describe my mate, who I have yet to meet, and then looked back up at her.

"You know that I'll always love you, right? Except that now it's the kind of love I hold for Rose, as my sister, but also my best friend." I expressed as I kissed her forehead and sent her my new-found familial love for her. "You saved me in my time of need and brought me to a family where she shared an amazing 60 years. You've been my rock and I just want to thank you for everything you've done for me over the years." She smiled and nodded her head in acceptance and reached up and kissed my cheek.

"I'll always be there for you, Jazzy, and in the near future we will see each other again. I've seen it. You'd be surprised where we are all headed in our futures." She winked cryptically, but that's Alice for ya and I'd never bet against her. "Shall we get this over with?" She asked pulling away and dragging me towards the door.

"Yeah. Let's get this done." I sighed.

We appeared at the entrance to the living room where the whole family was seated, including a sulking Edward who was visiting the family on Alice's insistence. He still missed his human mate that we left behind in Forks. I felt guilt rise up in me as I took in his disheveled appearance.

On Bella's 18th Birthday, she cut herself on the gift from Alice and Edward. At that point, the blood lust from all the vampire's rose, especially Edward's considering she was his singer. Since blood lust is an emotion and I am a blood drinking demon, I consumed all their blood lust on top of my own and it sent me into a frenzy where I lunged at young Isabella. Edward saw this and pushed he back into the glass table, holding the dishes and silver ware, along with a vase filled with freesias and lilies.

Right before I reached them, Edward pushed me back into his piano. I jumped up and got around Carlisle, but Emmett managed to get his large arms around me. Before I could break his hold with my demonic strength, Alice appeared in front of me and managed to calm me enough until they realized that Bella was now bleeding far worse from the glass table. Carlisle immediately had Emmett take me outside and I held my breath and willingly left the house to hunt.

The animal diet has been extremely hard for me especially, considering demons live on human blood and it keeps them sated longer and in more control of their blood lust. Not to mention, being an empathic demon living amongst six other vegetarian vampires isn't exactly an easy task. Especially when an extremely sweet smelling human is always present in the house with the vampire she sang to. But even before her, I definitely had my share of slips.

As we entered the living room, all eyes turned our way from the TV. We remained standing but moved front and center. Carlisle turned the volume down on the television then looked at us expectantly.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"We have something to tell you." Alice announced and squeezed my hand in support.

Edward's eyes became wide, but he kept his mouth shut. Smart man.

"This may come as a shock to you all, but the time has come for the truth to be revealed about Alice and I." I declared.

"Jasper and I aren't mates." Alice proclaimed. Silence followed her statement and I could feel all the conflicting emotions encompass the room; Disbelief, shock, wonder, sympathy, anger - you can guess who that's from; Rosalie. The list goes on, but eventually Esme had the audacity to speak up.

"What do you mean, 'you're not mates'? Why are you just now telling us this?" She asked.

"We always knew that we were not mates and everyone just assumed, so we let them. We had to or you would have never accepted us into the family." Alice admitted.

"What do you mean? Just because you're not mates doesn't mean that we wouldn't have accepted you. Edward wasn't mated at the time and we accepted him with no judgment." Carlisle replied.

"Yes, that may be the case for me. If you knew the truth, Carlisle and Rosalie would never have accepted Jasper the way you had. Esme, you would have eventually accepted him as part of the family, but it would have taken awhile." She argued as the three of them then erupted into arguments against her statement at the same time.

"What the fuck do you mean 'I would never have accepted you'? Your my twin, Jasper!" Rose yelled.

"That's ridiculous! I'm not a judgmental person to not accept him into the family just because he is an unmated male vampire!" Esme exclaimed while Carlisle expressed how I was a wonderful young man and he can't see why he wouldn't have been accepting of me.

"Whoa whoa...everybody calm down and be quiet!" Emmett bellowed. "Dude, let's hear them out about the reasons why they believe this shit to be true before everyone jumps to conclusions."

While this was happening, Edward stayed quiet and continued to study me as if he was trying to figure me and this whole situation out from the side lines.

"Of course. There is no need to behave in such a chaotic, unruly manner." Carlisle agreed. "Let's finish hearing what else you both have to say.

"Thank you, Carlisle." Alice smiled in his direction. "Now, I know this, because I saw it before we arrived at your doorstep. Not to mention, Carlisle, you were already suspicious of Jazzy from the second you saw him and it wasn't because of his scars."

Everyone looked towards Carlisle in question.

"It was because he looked so much like..." He drifted off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"WHAT?" Edward stood and yelled for the first time. "All this time I thought she was a dream! A wonderful dream, an _angel_ or a hallucination from when I was in the hospital where you found me! You lied to me for the past 92 years! Why would you do that? And what does she have to do with Jasper?"

Carlisle took a deep calming breath and at least had the common sense to look and feel ashamed for whatever reason he had wronged Edward.

"She was a demon, Edward." He disclosed. Edward's eyebrow's rose in shock and he fell back down in his seat. "She was there for your soul. I had to change you before you died so that she wouldn't get to you. Please understand, I did it to save you."

"You have no idea what you had done." Edward said in a dangerously calm voice while pinching the bridge of his nose. "I met her in school years before I was sick. She had family that she was living with and we fell in love! She was at my bed side crying when I got sick and kept saying that she was going to save me and make it right! She promised to come back the next night and fix everything, but before she came, you bit me!" He finished his rant pointing an accusatory finger at Carlisle.

"She was a _demon_, son! It could have been all apart of a ploy! That's what demon's do!" He argued trying to justify his actions.

"Actually, Carlisle, you're wrong." I added.

He looked at me confused and in question, but before I could explain, Esme cut in. "Could someone _please_ tell me what is going on?" She asked.

Edward sighed before turning to the family and beginning his story. "In 1915, my freshman year of high school, I met the most beautiful girl. We fell in love in a whirlwind romance like a novel describes. She was in my class and new to the area. Her parents had died and she was living with her older brother and sister in Chicago.

"We did everything together. I courted her for all four years of high school. We had our whole lives planned out and I was going to ask her brother for her hand once we graduated from this prestigious music academy we both were dying to attend after high school. But we never got the chance to pursue our dreams.

"In 1918, at the end of our senior year of high school, I got sick with the Spanish Influenza. Half the city was in the hospital dying from the disease. She stayed at my bedside every day, saying that she would rather risk getting sick and dying than to not spend every day with me when I needed her the most." He stopped to take a deep breath. I could feel the love and pain from his memories. "She left one night when I took a turn for the worst and promised to come back and that after that night, everything would be okay and we can continue on our dreams together. That she had to run out first but would be back soon. That she had to talk to me about something important when she got back. That I had some kind of decision to make. She kissed my lips and walked out the door. It was the last time I saw her. Not an hour later, Carlisle came in and bit me.

"She was the reason why I hadn't attempted to look for love until I met Bella. She had my heart and it hurt too much to picture being with someone who wasn't her, even if she was a dream. I felt like I was betraying her the entire time that I was with Bella and was one of the main reasons why it took me so long to finally give my relationship with her a chance!" He paused, taking a calming breath. "When I woke up from the change, I asked him where she was. He acted confused and assured me that it must have been a dream or hallucination. But she wasn't...was she? It was all real!" He finished looking at Carlisle accusingly with a narrowed eyed stare.

He looked down in shame and nodded his head.

"I saw her visit you every day. I could tell she was a supernatural creature and did research on what she could be. I found out that she was a demon. The book said they prey on the weak and get them to pass on, then steal their soul for various reasons. When I saw that she finally left, I hurried in and changed you so you couldn't die. Apparently, they steal them right after you die before the participant can get to the golden gates.

"I confronted her about it after I had you stashed. She started crying, claiming she wasn't like that and she loved you and wanted to save you. I didn't buy into any of it. She begged me to at least see you and be apart of your new life. I refused and told her that you would not likely remember her since the fever was so high." He paused and looked at Edward who was shaking in rage. "I had no idea you knew her and were courting her before you were admitted into the hospital. I believed what the book said and since the creature was fairly new to me, I believed it. She was a demon Edward. They are Fallen Angels. I thought she lied like demons are known to do. What the devil taught them to do."

"ENOUGH!" I yelled. "You think you have the right to pass judgments on creatures you know nothing of! Guess what? Your little book is full a shit! I am a demon! Better yet, I'm my father's only son! His spawn! Lucifer is my father and everything you so blatantly described is bogus!" Gasps filled the room and everyone looked at me wide eyed. "Tell me that you think I'm a liar only out to destroy other's and cannot be trusted! There is good and there is evil and not everyone is good enough to be granted access to Heaven. If everyone including those unworthy, such as murderer's and rapists and child molesters all went to the same place when they died, what kind of reward would that be for those who lived their lives the best they could.

"Yes, my father went against God, and he was punished along with any who followed him. Yes, there are the really evil and dangerous demon's who do wrong just as there are evil humans and vampires and so forth. But there are also the good ones who are just doing as they are told. The good ones who just live their lives and feed off humans to stay strong. They love and feel and breath the same we all of us do.

"You vampires are painted in books and movies to be soulless monsters who pillage and destroy for blood. Are ALL of you such bad creatures? Most of us were born into our demonic lives and only wreck havoc on those who deserve it. So maybe you should have all your facts before you run your mouth about something you don't understand!"

I finished my rant and I noticed everyone except Carlisle who looked ashamed of himself, was looking at me in pride and surprise.

A moment of silence passed over before it was broken by Carlisle. "I'm sorry, Jasper, Edward. I had no clue." He whispered.

"I need to get out of here for a little bit. I'll be back." Edward said as he strode towards the back door and then shot off into the woods.

"I'm sorry to you as well, Emmett." He said in remorse.

All of our heads snapped towards Emmett who had his head in his hands. Everyone seemed surprised except for Rose and Esme.

"It was my fiancé, wasn't it?" He asked, lifting his hands to look at him for his answer.

"Yes." He confirmed sadly.

Emmett nodded his head to himself, thinking over everything he just learned about Edward and his human love. I knew his story. He even tried to track her down once before he tied the knot with Rose.

"Does Edward know?" He asked, looking back up for his answer.

"No. It was during Edward's rebellious years. I came across her scent on my way home from a hunting trip, about 100 miles from our house in Tennessee. I followed it and found her living with you and your human family. I kept watch and saw that you both were engaged to be married. I thought you were her target and thought of nothing except getting you away from her at whatever cost.

"Esme, Rose and I followed you around for weeks. Rose started to fall in love with you and knew you were her mate. We got lucky when that bear began killing some of the towns people and you snuck off to go after it. We weren't planning on it hurting you. Rose was supposed to save you and kill it, then bring you to our house for dinner and explain everything to you then.

"When she tracked your scent to our home, she was frantic. Though, one of us slipped and needed to make sure you weren't dead yet, so she knew when to prepare. I told her you were in the process of changing and I would not let her see you. I thought she was a succubus since she was in a relationship with you. A true succubus, not a vampiric one. She said that you knew what she was and loved her anyways. That you choose to become like her when the time comes. I accused her of manipulating you.

"She begged to take over your care as a vampire and but I believed her to be too dangerous and wouldn't know how to handle a newborn. I was surprised when after fighting so hard for you, she did not attack but nodded resigned and walked off the front porch into the forest.

"I watched the next few weeks, making sure she did not go back to your family or do them harm. But she never went back and I haven't seen or heard from her since."

I could hear Emmett choke back a sob and Rose try to put a calming hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes. She retracted her hand as if she was burned.

"We will talk about this later." He snarled. She nodded her head resigned and once again a moment of silence passed over our family.

"Was there a reason you chose _now_ to bring this up?" Carlisle asked turning to Alice and I. Everybody else's attention was brought back on us and I nodded my head.

"Yes. I'm not sure how much or if anything you or Emmett know about Demonic mating, but when the female mate is near, a pull begins to direct you to your mate. Mine's near and I am leaving to find her. I'm not sure if or when I'll be back." I admitted.

Esme's eyes began to tear and the emotions in the room were a mix of happy that I will be finding my mate, and sad that I was leaving for who knows how long.

"We will all see him again in the near future. Don't worry, I've seen when it will happen." Alice chirped, effectively lightening the mood.

"Good luck. I'll be anxious to meet her." Esme got up and hugged me good bye. "You always have a home here. Don't forget that. I'll miss you, but I'm very happy for you."

Emmett was next giving me a hand shake along with a manly hug. Rose didn't say anything, but she gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and sent me familial love through her emotions. Carlisle shook my hand and apologized again for not being more open minded resulting in our disagreement earlier then wished me well and to call.

Then, lastly, Alice walked me to the door and gave me one last chaste kiss and a tight hug to go alone. She promised to tell Edward good bye for me and assured me that we would continue to stay in touch via the telephone and text.

Then I was on my way, turning south to follow to pull to my mate whom I've been waiting my whole life to meet.

******A/N:************So what did you think? Jasper is finally on his way to meet his fate. Were you expecting the surprises that came about in this story? How about Edward and Emmett's reactions to Carlisle's admissions? Review and let me know!**

******What is a Gator?**___A Gator is an off roading vehicle with no top and looks like an over sized four wheeler with the same kind of seats a jeep wrangler would have_**_._**

******IF you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

******To see more, go to either of our pages: oXx Bellisma Italiana xXo or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bellisma -  
_**oXx**** Bellisma Italiana xXo**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Other Worldly Beauty**

**A/N: As I stated in the Author's Note in the previous pages, this story, DeathsQueen26 will be joining this story as a Co Author after the revised chapters are done being posted! If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We look forward to reading your reviews!**

**Secondly, I would like to give credit due to Miyako-87 from her story 'Wings of a Small Bird.' I used several of her qualities that she uses for her Phoenix's, so if you like the Phoenix's in this story, you should definitely check out her story! - B**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
********(Jayden's POV)**

Peter and I were all in the kitchen catching up and retelling our recent encounters while I cleaned Ray's empty bowl of oatmeal. Char was dragged off by Ray into the living room to watch her new Disney Movie, 'Tangled.' I heard the shower turn on upstairs. Bella must be up.

Peter stiffened and began to sniff the air. "Do you have a ___human _living with you?" He asked appalled.

"Well, no, not yet. She's just staying for the weekend, but she will be moving in here in the near future when her father moves in with his girlfriend." I explained. Peter knew about my gifts and knew that what I was talking about hasn't happened yet.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? She's bound ta find out about everything if she continues ta hang around." He pressed.

"She already knows." I shrugged.

"WHAT?" He exclaimed and began to chuckle manically. "Oh, this is rich. A human knowing about the supernatural." He shook his head in exasperation. "How much does she know?"

"Well, when I first met her, she had mistaken me for a vampire." I began, then continued to tell him about the Cullen's and Edward, setting the record straight about what I am and my life story, finding her things under the floor board in her bedroom, and the picture of the one she called 'Jasper'. "I could have sworn I saw his picture somewhere before, but as a demon. She claims he's a vampire though, so I must be mistaken."

"Maybe…" He seemed lost in thought. I didn't want to pry, so I just shrugged it off and figured that if it's important he would tell me. I could just read his mind, but I don't like to invade people's privacy unless it's vital.

"You realize that the Volturi will kill or turn her, then go after the Cullen's if they find out about her, right?" Char said from the couch, looking into the kitchen with Ray at her feet.

"I'm not a vampire. I don't play by their rules, or bow down to _them._ They can't touch her if she's under my protection. They wouldn't dare, nor would they have the balls to." I waved her off.

The Volturi have been trying to recruit me for years, because of my gift, but I continue to turn them down. They can't force me to join or condemn through punishment since I'm not a vampire, so every decade they visit and extend their invitation. Now that I think of it, it's been around 9 years since their last visit, so I assume they should be around again sometime in the near future.

We all fell silent as we heard Bella descend the stairs that lead to the family room. **(A/N: There are 3 stair cases that will take you upstairs, but only two that lead to the basement)** She rounded the corner, and then spotted the two red eyed vampires lounging casually around the house. She gasped, and then fell back into the wall.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked as I pulled her to her feet and checked the back of her head that she was rubbing. She was going to have a good sized knot, but otherwise will be fine.

"I-I'm fine." She stuttered, still eying the two vampires.

"Isabella Swan, this is Peter and his mate Charlotte Whitlock." I introduced her.

"Mornin', sug." Peter winked.

"It's nice ta meet ya, Bella." Char greeted as she braided Ray's blonde curls.

"H-Hi." She waved.

"Don't worry, sweet cheeks. You aren't exactly our type of a meal, although ya do smell exceptionally sweet." Peter joked.

"What do you mean? Don't you drink human blood?" She asked.

"Yes, but we hunt like Jay here; strictly criminals or the deathly ill." He elaborated.

"Oh," She mused. "I guess that's OK, then."

"Glad you approve." He chuckled as she blushed.

Just then, Peter's phone began ringing. He looked at the caller ID and smirked. Char looked at him quizzically, but he just waved her off and flitted out the glass door, jumped over the rail on the deck, and headed off into the forest to take the suspicious phone call.

* * *

******(Jasper's POV)**

_***Ring***__…__***Ring***__…__***Ring***__…__***Ring***__…____'__Come on, Fucker! Answer the phone!'_

I was currently right outside of Seattle when I came across Peter, Char, and another scent that smelled like it was part demon. The scent sent my body in a tingling mess and I could feel myself getting aroused the more I took in the delicious scent. It was headed towards Forks and knowing Bella was in that area pulled at my protective instincts to protect my sister. Not only that, but the mating pull in my chest was yanking me in that direction. It couldn't be a coincidence, right?

_"____Hey Asshole."_Peter greeted, finally answering the phone.

"Yo Dickhead! Took ya long enough ta answer the damn phone!" I growled.

_"____Whoa! What crawled up yer ass an' stayed there?"_He asked mockingly.

"Well, let's see…could it be that I left the Cullen's up in Alaska? Or maybe it's that I'm responsible for Edward leaving his mate? Or could it possibly be that I just came across my brother's, my sister's an' an unknown scent that has traces of a demon mixed in it heading towards Forks where this said mate lives?" I pretended to think it over as I tapped my chin.

_"____Alright, alright!" _He huffed. ___"No need to get snippy with me, Major!"_

"Well? What are you doing in Forks and who is this unknown hybrid that you are with?" I pressed, getting annoyed that he was dismissing my questions so casually.

_"The W____ifey an' I are just visitin' a friend that is now living in the area. Don't have a conniption!" _He sighed.

"Since when does a demon hybrid live in Forks?" I asked skeptically."I was just livin' here not long ago an' there was no such scent waftin' through the area."

_"____She just moved here a few days ago, but it isn't the first time she's been in the area." _He clarified.___"You should come by! I'm sure she'd love ta meet ya."_

___**She?**_

I took a whiff of the delicious demonic scent again and my arousal pressed against my jeans in an almost painful way.

_Yes, the thought of meeting the owner of this sweet scent is definitely appealing._

I shook my head in exasperation at the cryptic bastard.

"Alright." I agreed. "Your scents will lead me straight to the house though, right? You guys didn't take any detours on yer way home from Seattle, did ya?"

_"____Nah,"_He said. ___"The trail will lead ya directly here, so yer good."_

"Okay." I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me over the phone. "I'll be there in about 15 minutes, then." I hung up and began my track to this mysterious hybrid's house.

The further I got, the more I began to realize that the pull was leading me in the same direction. I smiled in excitement at the prospect of my mate and the hybrid being one in the same. Finally, after all this time and the fucker knew her all along. I should kick his ass from here to hell and back.

_Payback's a bitch, Captain! Remember that!_

* * *

******(Jayden's POV)**

Someone was coming. I could feel it in my bones. Something was going to change and it was going to change quickly.

Peter and I were alone at the house while Bella, Char and Rayne went to the stables to feed the horses. I was in the kitchen making lunch for Rayne and Bella. I had decided that on a rainy day, such as today, chicken soup would be perfect.

Suddenly, I could hear feet padding on the ground, running towards the house. I could tell it was a demon from the speed because no vampire could run so fast. I looked at Peter and he gave a cocky smirk back at me. I rolled my eyes and put the soup to simmer on med-low, then dragged Peter with me towards the front door.

A loud pounding sounded echoed from the other side of the door and throughout the foyer. Athena and Jericho appeared at both of my sides, waiting for the command to attack if I so needed it.

Peter walked casually to the door and opened it, revealing the one known as 'Jasper' from Bella's story and pictures. But the thing is, he's not a vampire. He's most certainly a demon and not just any demon either…

"Hey Fucker." He greeted him, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. "It's 'bout time you got here."

"What the hell, man!" He growled. "Shit's been hectic an' dramatic 'round the Cullen's."

"So, I've heard." Peter mumbled, rolling his eyes and sighed, "Well, come on in. There's someone I want you to meet.

"Alright, thanks man. I-" Jasper stopped mid-sentence, sniffing the air before his gaze snapped to me.

As soon as our eyes connected, I felt like a noose was being wrapped around my heart and became tethered to his. My entire being was being pulled towards him. He made his way to me in five long strides and pulled me up against his body. He cupped my jaw with one hand and looked intensely into my eyes with his smoldering gaze.

"I've been waitin' for you for over a thousand years." He said softly as he searched my eyes.

I was speechless about what to say, so I just gave him a smile, letting him know that I accept our mating. His returning mile melted my heart. He crushed his lips to mine in a kiss that sent shock waves through my whole body. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I gasped and he took that as his chance to explore my mouth with his tongue. He tasted like apples and had me moaning from his essence. We fought for dominance, but he immediately took over and our tongues dancing in sync.

He began to slow us and ended by laying a chaste kiss upon my bottom lip. He smiled and pressed his forehead to mine. We both closed our eyes and just stood there gently swaying, relishing our first meeting and the force of our new bond twisting and forming. I was filled with such happiness and the fact that no one could take him from me only made the notion that much better; comforting my inner most fears, for the bond of demonic mates in unbreakable and stronger than any other form of bond in the supernatural. Even vampire mates aren't as strongly bonded as demons.

"Jasper?" I heard from about a dozen feet away.

Jasper snapped his head sideways and saw Bella standing there looking puzzled and hurt.

"Bella?" He asked as both his eyebrows rose up to his hairline. "How…what…what are you doin' here? How do you know these people?" He looked towards me, then Peter, who was leaning against the wall.

"Don't look at me, bro." Peter shook his head raising his hands in surrender. "She was already here when we arrived early this mornin'."

Jasper then looked to me with questions in his eyes.

"I met her at school yesterday. She thought I was a vampire at first and I set the record straight. She is my friend." I gave him a small smile and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?" Bella interrupted as she came a bit closer. "Are the rest of you here? What about Alice? Why were you kissing Jayden?"

He closed his eyes, letting loose a long sigh as he collected himself and looked back towards Bella. "I'm not what you think I am, Bella." He told her seriously. "I'm not a vampire."

"You're a demon like Jay, aren't you?" She questioned, seeming to already know the answer.

He nodded his head, pulling me close and burying his face into my neck as he took in my scent and calmed himself.

"Does the family know?" She asked quietly, suddenly finding her shoes very interesting.

"I told em' before I left." He answered, looking back up at her.

"You left? Why? What about…_oh._" She said, suddenly coming to a conclusion. "If you're a demon, Alice couldn't have been your mate." She confirmed by looking up at him. At his nod, she let out a loud breath and shook her head. "Poor Alice."

"Bella, Alice knew 'bout what I was an' that we weren't mates since the day we first met. We just chose ta remain companions til we found our mates." He explained. "I assume that since you have the knowledge 'bout mates, that Jay told ya some of what bein' a demon entitles?"

"Yes." She nodded. She then seemed to remember something and looked up at him, not sure if she should ask the question that she wanted the answer to. It was more out of curiosity and worry for me than anything else.

"I can feel that yer curious 'bout somethin'. Go ahead an' ask. I will not take offense ta yer genuine curiosity." He pressed for her to continue. I knew that he was an empath since he walked into my radius. It was a very powerful gift and something that many would try to covet. He was lucky that the Volturi had no power over him.

"Okay, are you a full demon or a hybrid like Jay?" She asked, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Hybrid?" He looked to me confused, then appeared as if he came to a realization. "That's right. I figured that you were a hybrid of some kind when I came across yer scent, but I've never smelled another hybrid with yer type of scent. What kind of hybrid are ya?"

"I'm a demon/phoenix hybrid." I clarified. "I haven't heard of another one like me, so that's probably why you haven't come across any either."

He nodded his head, seeming to think over what I've told him. "You are Lysander and Valinda's daughter, aren't ya?" He asked.

"How did you…?" I let the question trail off my tongue.

He laughed at my stunned expression. "I've known Lysander all my life. The last time I saw him was when he was on Earth an' plannin' on runnin' to the Underworld. He told me 'bout Valinda's pregnancy an' about yer grandfather's desperation ta have an heir to his throne."

"Yes." I nodded sadly, looking down at my hands which were placed on his chest.

He tipped my head back up to look at him. "I promise you that I will not let anythin' happen ta you. Yer grandfather will not force you ta do anythin' that you do not want ta do willingly." He swore with conviction.

I smiled and nodded my acceptance and that I believed in him to keep me safe.

"Mommy!" I heard Ray's small high-pitched voice, laughing as Char chased her through the front door.

I turned in Jasper's arms and caught her as she sprung herself into my embrace.

"Hey Peanut!" I greeted her as I stood up and balanced her on my hip. "Did you have fun with Auntie Char and Aunt Bella at the stables?"

"Yeah!" She nodded enthusiastically. "Sadie's wips tickled my fingers when I fed her!" She giggled.

"Oh yeah?" I asked. She nodded happily, and then squirmed her way down. I obliged, but only after she provided me with a kiss.

She grabbed Bella by the hand and started to pull her back outside. Bella looked at me for permission and at my nod, she let Ray pull her without struggle out the front doors.

Suddenly, a deep menacing growl filled the room, echoing and bouncing off the walls. All eyes snapped to my mate. He had a look of pure rage and fury on his face.

"Who dare gives you a child?" He growled.

His question was met with silence and everyone looking everywhere, but at him.

He grabbed me by my shoulders and slammed me into the wall. Good thing I had my walls reinforced so withstand supernatural strength."Well?" He pressed, his emotions leaking from his body as he lost control of his gift. "Who dared to give you a child? Now, _we_ can never have a child of our own _together! _Who took away my right to impregnate _my mate?_"

I could understand his anger and if I was in his place, I would feel the same way. A female demon or phoenix can only bear one child. But what seems to be escaping his memory is that only their true mate can get them pregnant to begin with.

I looked to Peter who was standing protectively in front of Char. He nodded his head, letting me know that I should tell him the truth.

I took a deep breath and looked up into my mate's angry black eyes. "She's yours."

* * *

******A/N:******** Cliff hanger! So tell me, what did everyone think? How do you think Jasper is going to react when he finds out all about Rayne? What about the fact that he can still get Jayden pregnant? What will Jasper think when he hears that his mate was the demon that Carlisle wronged? That Emmett and Edward were once together with Jay? How do you think Bella will react when she hears about what happened and why they left the Forks after her 18th Birthday? Review and tell me what you think!**

******If you have any questions or comments, leave them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

******To see more, go to either of our pages: oXx Bellisma Italiana xXo or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!****  
**_- Bellisma -__**  
o**_**Xx Bellisma Italiana xXo **


	7. Chapter 6

******Disclaimer. ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Other Worldly Beauty**

**A/N: As I stated in the Author's Note in the previous pages, this story, DeathsQueen26 will be joining this story as a Co Author after the revised chapters are done being posted! If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We look forward to reading your reviews!**

**Secondly, I would like to give credit due to Miyako-87 from her story 'Wings of a Small Bird.' I used several of her qualities that she uses for her Phoenix's, so if you like the Phoenix's in this story, you should definitely check out her story! - B**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_Suddenly, a deep menacing growl filled the room, echoing and bouncing off the walls. All eyes snapped to my mate. He had a look of pure rage and fury on his face._

_"Who dare gives you a child?" He growled._

_His question was met with silence and everyone looking everywhere, but at him._

_He grabbed me by my shoulders and slammed me into the wall. Good thing I had my walls reinforced so withstand supernatural strength."Well?" He pressed, his emotions leaking from his body as he lost control of his gift. "Who dared to give you a child? Now, we can never have a child of our own together! Who took away my right to impregnate my mate?"_

_I could understand his anger and if I was in his place, I would feel the same way. A female demon or phoenix can only bear one child. But what seems to be escaping his memory is that only their true mate can get them pregnant to begin with._

_I looked to Peter who was standing protectively in front of Char. He nodded his head, letting me know that I should tell him the truth._

_I took a deep breath and looked up into my mate's angry black eyes. "She's yours."_

* * *

**Chapter 6  
****(Jayden's POV)**

Seconds turned in to minutes as the silence stretched on. I stood pinned against the wall as Jasper leaned over me with a hand on each side of the wall on either side of my head with his head bent slightly downward as he took in what I just said, glaring at me with a hard, yet surprised expression looking somewhat like a beautiful marble statue.

Peter and Char stood near the living room archway as they began to slowly back out, but not before giving me a look, asking me if I am okay being alone with him in this state that he seemed to be in. I gave them both a nod to go ahead which they had returned before continuing to back out slowly.

More seconds passed and I remained silent, giving him all of the time that he needed to digest this information. He continued to study me as he prodded me with not only his eyes, but his gift, as well, searching for any deception or signs that I was being untruthful.

Finally, he relented with a sigh, dropping his head down to look at the ground in between us, taking a couple minutes to digest what I had just revealed. "What the hell do you mean 'she's mine'?" He quietly and calmly asked in somewhat of a monotone as he slowly raised his head to look me in the eye once again.

"I mean exactly what I said." I began to clarify. "You are her biological father and I am her mother."

"But not her biological mother," he stated, pressing me for more information. "I think I would remember meeting you and being with my mate, nor would I have left you afterward."

"Correct." I nodded once, watching him and studying his reaction for any signs that he might bolt.

"How did this happen?" He questioned with somewhat of a moan, pushing off the wall and running a hand through his hair in befuddlement.

I nodded towards the still open front door. "Come for a walk with me and I will tell you everything." I smiled encouragingly, extending my hand for him to take.

He pursed his lips for a moment as he looked down at my hand as if it he was debating before he finally nodded. "Okay," he sighed as he took my hand and let me pull him out of the front door and began our walk around the property.

* * *

"Her name is Raylin Alexandria Whitlock, Rayne or Ray for short." He snapped his head to look at me in surprise and even though he tried to hide it, elation was clear on his expression. "Even though my last name is DelCampo, I wanted Ray to have her father's - my mate's - last name."

"How did you know that I was your mate to begin with before you even met me?" He asked, turning his head forward and keeping his gaze straight ahead of us as he took in the scenery.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "To answer that, I will have to tell you everything from the beginning." He nodded and I began my story from the start. "I was living on my property in Nevada three years ago. I own a small ranch out in the desert right outside of Vegas.

"It was around midnight when Peter appeared on my door step with a newborn hybrid baby. She was so tiny and beautiful as she slept in his arms and she had the most beautiful little bright blond curls. Our voices didn't even wake her up when we greeted each other and I invited him inside. We sat in the living room and he asked me to hold the little girl. As he put her in my arms, she woke up and her bright green eyes immediately drew me in. I felt so protective over her immediately and the love I had for this unknown infant was mind boggling. I couldn't understand why until Peter began to tell me about her.

**__****..::*FLASHBACK*::..**

___I was captivated by the little angel that I was holding in my arms. I couldn't explain it and I didn't care why, but I knew I would protect her with my life._

___Peter sat silently observing me as I shifted the little girl so that her head was on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around the little bundle that held the baby._

_"____I need you to keep her." Peter said out of the blue._

_"____What?" I looked over at him in utter surprise and shock. "Why?"_

_"____She's your mate's daughter."_

_"____M-my…mates?" I stuttered in confusion. "Then why doesn't he take care of her?"_

_"____It's not the best place for her to be living. As a matter of fact, I __****__know____ it isn't. You are what's best for her, Jayden. She needs you to be her mother and one day in the future, she will be reunited with her father when the time comes."_

_"____Okay," I nodded. "You're right. I would love to be her mother." I smiled and kissed the little girl's temple. "So, how did this happen? What happened to her birth mother?"_

_"____Well, your mate had a sexual excursion with a human female. He came to visit me a little while ago and after some drinking and partying, he went home with a girl that he met." Peter explained. "It was only a one nighter and the only night he saw her. He left her the next morning and stayed with me for the rest of the week before he went back to the people he was staying with._

_"____About two weeks after he left, my knower alerted me that I needed to check up on the girl that he slept with. She actually has some of the same features that you have. Anyway, when I checked up on her, I saw that she was pregnant. I kept an eye on her for the duration of her pregnancy and when it was time for her to have the baby, my gift alerted me to go down to the hospital and I discovered that she had died during the delivery._

_"____I kept an eye on the child for three days and on the third day, she began to show supernatural signs and it was then that I knew that I had to take her. The more I had her around me, the more my gift told me about her."_

_"____What did you find out about her?" I asked as I rubbed my hand up and down the baby's back as she lightly began to snore._

_"____She is different from the standard human/demon hybrid." He blurted out. "She holds powers that aren't of the norm for demonic children and she doesn't have the succubus traits."_

_"____Wow, really?" I was stunned._

_"____Yeah," He nodded. "That's another reason why I believe that she would be best here. You would be able to help her adjust to her gifts and life as a demon."_

_"____Okay," I agreed again, pulling the little girl back to look at her face. Her eyes were closed and she looked so happy and peaceful. ____**Good God, how is it possible to love somebody so much that I only just met?**_

___I concentrated on the gifts that I had copied from the little girl and discovered that she had a special kind of shield. She can send pictures or thoughts when she covers you with it and touches you. She can use her shield to move things or protect people. Wow, it's quite a handy little gift._

_"____One day she won't have to touch you to communicate, once she trains her gift hard enough." Peter said, 'knowing' exactly what I was thinking about._

_"____That's neat," I grinned. "I'm interested to see where everything goes."_

_"____Me too," He agreed._

**__****..::*END FLASHBACK*::..**

"He left shortly after that, but has visited for every holiday and birthday that she or I have had. She really loves him and Char has been a great influence in her life. They both really love her." I smiled as I thought about my daughter.

I waited in silence, still holding his hand as we approached the stables. I could see Ray in the distance with Bella as she helped her stand on the fence while they were petting Acapella, a beautiful light brown Clydesdale with a white mane. She had a large smile on her face. I could hear her giggling as Acapella's lips tickled her little hand.

"Tell me about her?" Jasper asked as he watched our daughter play with rapid fascination and affection.

"Who, Rayne?" I asked and he nodded, not taking his eyes away from Ray. "She's brilliant. She's so smart and she's always happy. If she likes you, she will talk your ear off. She loves life and just radiates joy. It's contagious and I can't help but to smile when I'm around her."

I looked down and smiled to myself before looking back up at Jasper.

"She is so friendly and sweet and honest. It's almost crazy how smart she is." I shook my head with a chuckle. "She's three going on thirty."

"I would really like to get to know her." Jasper confessed before turning his head away from Ray to look at me. "I would really like to become a family with you two."

A slow, small smile began to take form on my lips. "I'm sure that she would love to get to know you too." I nodded as I felt my eyes tearing up at his confession. "I know that I would love to become a family with you, Jay."

He turned towards me and reached down to take my free hand into his other one and looked down at our connected hands. "Thank you, darlin'," he said with a small smile, rubbing his thumbs over my knuckles.

I kept my eyes on our hands, as well, as I spoke. "She's asked me about you, you know." I admitted, biting my bottom lip.

His head snapped up to look at my face, his eyes wide with hope and excitement, bringing my attention back to his hace. "Has she?" He asked surprised.

"Yes," I nodded. "I didn't know who you were and I only knew what Peter has ever told me, so I told her what I could." I shrugged and quickly amended. "But she has always been anxious to meet you." I paused and gave him a small smile. "She already loves you, you know? Even though she doesn't know who you are. She always has and couldn't wait for the day when you would come for us."

More time passed in silence as I let him take this in.

He turned his head back towards the pasture."That makes me really happy to hear." He whispered, looking back at Ray with a longing, wistful expression as a small smile began to tug at my lips as I followed his gaze to see a head full of blonde curls bouncing under her purple knitted snow hat as she ran, giggling as she went.

I knew what I had to do.

"Would you like to meet her?" I asked him.

He snapped his gaze back towards me and his eyes sparked at my request. I watched an anxious look suddenly cross over his features as he nodded slowly.

I grinned, releasing one of our joined hands and gave his hand that I was still holding a little tug before walking around the large fenced in yard where the horses were grazing. We walked in silence and I could tell that Jasper was nervous and anxious about this meeting as his gift began to leek out and he began to fidget his free hand as he twisted his fingers.

We turned the last corner and began to approach Ray and Bella. Ray saw us first and her face lit up with a beautiful smile as she was once again standing on the railing of the light wooded fence.

"Mommy!" Ray squealed as she fought to get down off the fence with Bella's help. As soon as her little sneakered feet touched the ground, she took off at vampire speed and launched herself in to my arms as I reluctantly let go of Jasper's hand and picked up my daughter. "Did you see me? I was petting Acapewa! She's a big horsey!"

"Yeah! I saw you!" I chuckled at her excitement and pressed a kiss to her soft, puffy cheeks that were stained with pink from the cold. Yes, she was a hybrid, but she still had human blood in her veins along with her attributed vampire abilities.

I noticed Jasper off to the side, looking at us wistfully as I interacted with our daughter. I could sense the longing that he was feeling through his stance to hold her and talk to her like I was. My expression turned serious as I looked back down at Ray and adjusted her slightly on my hip so that both of her legs were straddled around my hips instead of being propped up on my side.

Her eyebrows knitted together as she looked at Jasper with a questioning look on her face before she looked back to me and cupped her little hands, holding them up to my ear as she leaned in. "Who's that man, Mommy?"

I pulled away and looked down at her with a loving smile. "Ray, I need to introduce you to somebody." I told her keeping my smile in place and tucking a stray curl behind her ear and under her hat.

"Okay, Mommy." She nodded meekly as she hid her face in my hair against my neck. I waved Jasper closer as I turned Ray back to my hip so that we both were facing him. "Ray, this is your Daddy. His name is Jasper and he wants to meet you and be a family with us." I said gesturing to him with my free hand.

She peaked out from behind my hair as she heard this and studied him while he slowly came closer, still clearly nervous and anxious about this meeting, nothing like the dark Prince I had head about from all of the legends both in Hell and in the South where he was dubbed the 'God of War'. **(A/N: Props go to IdreamofEddy for the nickname as well as Peter's 'knowing' gift!)**

He gave her a tentative smile as he spoke softly in a friendly tone. "Hi Raylin, I'm so happy to finally meet you." He greeted her as he looked longingly at his daughter.

She was quiet as she continued to look him over and study him. Moments passed before she had finally turned to me and placed her hand on my cheek, showing me a picture of him holding her.

I came back to the present as the pictures that she showed me disappeared with a pleading look on her face. I looked to Jasper who was anxiously looking at us back and forth with a confused and curious expression.

I nodded and shifted her once again on my hip as she reached out for Jasper with both of her tiny hands anxiously. His face completely lit up as he took her into his arms, melting at the feel of her tiny body finally connecting with his.

She wrapped her tiny limbs around his body as she held him tightly and tucked her head under his chin as she took in deep breaths of his scent. He looked to me with tear filled eyes as he continued to embrace his daughter and gave me a watery smile.

I returned it, wrapping my arms around myself under my bust.

"I've been waiting for you, Daddy." I heard her whisper.

He sucked in a breath at her admission. I know I told him this myself, but I guess hearing her say it meant all the more.

"Well, I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere ever again." He told in a broken whisper, her giving her an extra little squeeze.

"Promise?" She murmured against his skin.

"Yes, I promise, little darlin'." He nodded and pressed his lips against her head, taking in her delicious scent.

She pulled back to look at his face and I saw that she had a small grin that grew in to a full out smile.

Jasper matched her smile once he saw her expression and he leaned in and kissed her temple. "I can't wait to get to know you, baby girl." Jasper said against her skin. "Me, you and your Momma are going to be a family and I promise to make the past three years that I haven't been here up to you."

She looked up at his face with hope filled eyes. "Will you teach me how to ride a horsey? Mommy said I can, but only on Tuwip." She admitted.

Jasper looked at me with a puzzle expression, so I clarified. "Tulip is her pony that I bought her for her birthday so that she could ride her. She wants to ride by herself, but the other horses are way too big for a three year old's little body. Tulip is the perfect size for her."

Jasper nodded in understanding before turning his attention back to Ray. "Of course, I will teach you how to ride."

Her face lit up as she looked across the field where the two dogs were chasing each other before looking back up at Jasper. "Can Jewee and Athey come?" She asked pleadingly.

He looked a bit confused, so I stepped up to answer for him. "I don't think that Athena and Jericho will want to go, but I know that they will be waiting for you when you get done."

"Okay," she agreed as she turned back to Jasper. "Can we go now?"

He looked at me in question.

"She's your daughter too, Jay. You have every right to answer that question on your own, but do remember that she needs to eat and that she is half human." I reminded him.

"Okay then, how about this," Jasper pondered out loud. "How about we get you dinner, we have a movie night with Aunt Bella, Auntie Char, Uncle Peter, and Momma, and then tomorrow in the afternoon, I will take you out riding."

"Okay!" She agreed victoriously.

"Maybe your Momma will want to come too?" He asked, looking at me hopefully. I knew that as much as he wanted to bond with his daughter, that he also wanted to get to know me and spend time with me, as well.

Ray looked at me with excitement and hope and I knew that I couldn't disappoint either of them with our first family activity.

"Sure," I smile affectionately with a shrug.

"Yay!" She cheered.

I laughed as Jasper stepped forward and wrapped his free arm around my waist.

"Let's go in, then" Jasper laughed as he began to guide me towards the house where Bella had disappeared only moments earlier.

* * *

******A/N:******** So Jasper finally met and accepted his daughter in to his life. How do you think everything will work out?! Any ideas on what will be happening next? I hope everyone liked it! Don't forget to Review!**

******If you have any questions or comments, leave them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

******To see more, go to either of our pages: oXx Bellisma Italiana xXo or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bellisma -__**  
o**_**Xx Bellisma Italiana xXo**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Other Worldly Beauty**

**A/N: ****This is a collaboration between Xo Bella Italiana oX and DeathsQueen26!****! If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We look forward to reading your reviews!**

**Secondly, I would like to give credit due to Miyako-87 from her story 'Wings of a Small Bird.' I used several of her qualities that she uses for her Phoenix's, so if you like the Phoenix's in this story, you should definitely check out her story! - B**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**(Jayden's ****POV:**** Early the N****ext Day)**

Peter and Charlotte were back at home while Jasper and I ran up to Seattle for some 'breakfast'. I knew that Jasper needed to feed and so did I, thus the reason we were heading through the woods and into the dirtiest part of the city. He either would always had his hand in mine or kept his eyes on me.

Looking over at Jasper I could see the resemblance between him and Ray. I smiled to myself as I took his hand in mine.

"You want to feed together?" I asked him smiling. I could see doubt that suddenly appeared in his eyes. "What's the problem?" I wondered as I pulled him to a stop.

Jasper sighed and took both of my hands in his with his head bowed down, looking at them as he traced my knuckles with his thumbs. "I just wanna let cha know that..." His eyes came up to mine and I saw that tears were welling up in his eyes.

I walked forward and wrapped my arms around him."Don't worry about anything." I whispered as I rose on the tips of my toes and began to tentatively kiss his neck. "What happened in the past is just that, the past. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm thirsty and I remember something about you promising to take Raynehorseback riding when we get home." I smiled sweetly up at him.

Jasper just nodded as a small smile tugged at his lips while kissing my cheek.

We both took off and headed towards a hunting ground. It didn't take us long before we were in the right place. ThegrimySeattle streets were filled with drug dealers along with hookers. I cut my eyes to Jaspers' and noticed that he was eying a man that was walking -er- stalking a woman. I squeezed his hand as I let it go. It didn't take long before he vanished from my side and grabbed the man taking him in the alley way to feed.

I spotted a hooker that saw the whole thing so I decided that she would be my meal.

Walking up to her, I felt her stiffen, but relax as she spotted me. Sure, we demons sent out that same instinct to shy away as vampires did, but with me being half phoenix, it pretty much cancels that feeling out.

"What can I do for you?" I could smell the disease in her blood. I knew she wouldn't be alive much longer even without my assistance.

"Well, I was wondering if you would do something for me." I smiled innocently. "I have a boyfriend and he wants to watch me with another woman."

Her eyes widen in shock. "I haven't done that before, but for the right amount of money…" She turned to let me get a good look at her. "What do you think? Am I the right girl for the job?"

"You sure are." I told her taking her hand. "My boyfriend is in the alley over there waiting for us. Then we'll head home where the fun can begin." I winked at her.

The girl just nodded as she followed me into the alley. No one paid attention, because of the fact she was with a woman. I just smirked as soon as we were out of view from everyone.

I spun around and grabbed the woman. Her eyes widen in sudden fear, but I didn't let her scream as I clamped my hand over her mouth and bared her neck. It took no more than a few minutes before I was moaning from the taste of her blood. It had been a while since I fed.

Having finished her, I dropped her into a dumpster and then lit the match. I jumped back far enough that when it catch fire I was nowhere near. I ran off into the woods knowing that Jasper would meet me there.

It took about a few minutes before I came to the place where I was meeting Jasper. I looked around and found that he was leaning against one of the tree trunks looking at me. His eyes were dark, but I knew it wasn't from hunger. I shivered knowing that he wanted me, but we had to get back. He had promised Raylin that he wouldtake her horseback riding.

He stood straight and started towards me, however, before I could say anything, I was pinned to a tree trunk with Jasper's hands gripping my waist. I could only shiver with the feel of him kissing me. I knew that it wasn't right, because we didn't even know each other, but there was nothing from stopping us. Our mating instincts seemed to be in complete control of us now.

Just then the phone rang.

Jasper growled as he pulled away and pulled his phone out flipping it open. "Ya better have a damn good excuse of callin' me an' interruptin' us." His eyes were raking my form.

"_Yer daughter'__s askin' for ya." _Peter's voice came across the line. _"Any way__,__ y'all have time fer that later."_

The line went dead.

Jasper growled as he flipped his phone closed. "One of these days, I'm gonna get that man." He took my hand and led the way back to the house. I could tell that Jasper was a little pissed that we hadn't consummated our relationship.

We ran in silence on the way back to the house. I could feel that he was projecting anger, but it wasn't directed at me.

Pulling on his hand, I stopped him about half way to the house.

"Jasper?" I called to him, waiting for him to look at me.

When he did, his eyes had lost their color and they were black as if his pupils had dilated over any bit of color, aside the whites.

"Peter had a reason to stop us when we did." I kissed him on the cheek. "Anyway, I might be able to get someone to watch Rayne sometime soon, so that way we can have some_ alone_ time." I tried to push as much happiness at him as I could.

I was in his arms in an instant. "I love ya, darlin'." He told me, as he kissed me on the lips.

I pulled back to look at him in adoration and I felt my stomach flip at the first time hearing this.

"I love you too, Jasper." I responded with just as much intensity as he has deliveredbefore Ichuckled as I grabbed his hand and took off running with Jasper was beside me the whole way home.

* * *

**(Bella's P****OV:**** On Her Way**** down**** to La Push)**

I was happy for Jayden, but I still couldn't help the pain in my chest as I realized that Edward was never coming back. I knew that I needed to get over him, but it hurt even thinking about him. I needed to talk to Jacob, who hasn't been returning any of my phone calls even after running into him. When someone did pick up I was told that Jake was busy and would call me back. I had about enough of him trying to stay away from me that I was heading over to his house to speak to him. We had a lot of things that needed to be discussed along with how he knew Jayden.

Turning on the road that lead to Billy's house I knew that Billy and my dad would be fishing.

Since I'd last seen the pack with Jayden, I hadn't had time to go over and speak with him. I knew that he would be upset with me but there were things that I could tell needed to be said. For one thing I knew how he felt about me but I cared for him only as a friend.

Shaking my head I pulled into the driveway where Billy's truck use to be parked. I could tell that Jacob was either in the garage or inside. Taking a deep breathe I shut the engine off and hopped out of my truck.

Looking around I didn't see anything out of place so I walked up to the door and was about to knock when the door opened and Jacob stood there with a frown on his face.

"Hey Jake." I said smiling trying to offer my friendship. I knew that he cared more than he should.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" His dark eyes were boring holes in me as if I was his enemy.

I swallowed. "I wondered what you have been up to." I looked at my hands and took a deep breath. "I haven't seen you and since I know about you now..." Looking up I could see that his dark eyes had softened, but there was something there that worried me.

"Come in." Jake said begrudgingly as he moved out of the way.

I walked in and noticed that it was the same as before. I took a seat on the couch and looked at the boy that I played with as a child.

"Why are you really here Bella?" He asked me taking a chair crossing his arms.

"That readable." I looked up with a smirk on my face.

Jake was grinning as he shrugged with a crooked grin. "No, one knows you like I do." His eyes had a gleam to them that made me worried.

I leaned back and sighed. "I needed to talk to someone about this." I bit my lip as I tried to hold back the tears. "I have Jayden, but she's just found her mate. While I'm happy for her..."

The next thing I knew Jacob's arms were around me.

"But you wish you had one of your own." He finished for me as he whispered against my hair.

I nodded."I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Ed...the Cullen's, but I couldn't." I pulled away and looked at him. "They told me to keep it a secret, because they hadn't known about the wolves. If I could have, I would have told you, but now I need someone to tell me that it was all real. That HE did love me. Jacob, I know you don't want to hear this, but..." I could see the understanding in his eyes.

"But you love him."

I nodded. "It feels like a hole was punched through my chest." I held the place where it hurt the most. "I know you care for me, Jacob, but I never felt that way about you. You are a great friend and like a brother."

Jacob had tears in his eyes. "I understand, Bells." He gave me a hug. "When I first found out, I was happy,but scared. I then found out why there was such a fuss lately. You know Harry's kids right? Leah and Seth?"

I nodded looking up into his eyes. He sighed as he unwrapped his arms from around me and rub the bridge of his nose. "Well Leah was going out with Sam before he phased." He looked at me. "It wasn't four weeks later that Leah's cousin Emily came down from a rez up north. As soon as Sam seen her he broke up with Leah and went with Emily because she was his imprintee. What that means is that Emily was Sam's mate, but for them to be together, Sam had to hurt Leah even though he didn't want to."

I then realized what he was talking about. "You didn't imprint on me, did you?" Jacob shook his head.

"No, Bells, I didn't." He looked almost sad. "I thought about grabbing you and running but I know that wouldn't do any good because if I found my imprintee out there I would leave you all alone. I can't do that to you Bella no matter how I feel."

I smiled as I hugged him. "Thanks for telling me this." I pulled back. "I just want us to be friends. You're the only one that I can talk to without them thinking I'm crazy."

Jake scoffed. "I _do _think you're crazy." He shot me a look. "Crazy for running with vampires and demons. They can suck you dry in a nanosecond." he shook his head. "I always knew that you liked danger, but this is a little over board, don't ya think?"

I slapped his arm playfully. "Hey, I do not like trouble it just finds me and Jay is half Phoenix!" I pouted as I crossed my arms and huffed up like I was upset.

I didn't realize, but Jake smirked and lunged at me tickling my sides. I laughed like I hadn't in a long time. I was suddenly very thankful that I was able to have my best friend back. It hurt that I couldn't talk to him. And now I can talk to him about anything.

Of course, I was worried about Victoria, but tomorrow I will speak to Jasper and Jayden ask them what I should do. I also want to know if Jacob will take me cliff diving. Since he is a wolf shifter, he could catch me with no problem and I could see if it was really as fun as they say.

* * *

**A/N:**** So, there you have it! A brand new chapter! **** I think that DeathQueen26 will bring an awesome edge to the story! So, thanks babe! Jake and Bella are friends once again! Instead of Jake making her figure it out, she figured it out when she went to meet up with them through Jayden, so that was what that was about. Anyway, any ideas on what will happen next in the story? Any ideas? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either of our pages: ****Xo Bella Italiana oX**** or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!****  
**_- Bellisma -__**  
**_**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	9. Chapter 8

******Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

******Other Worldly Beauty**

******A/N: This is a collaboration between Xo Bella Italiana oX and DeathsQueen26! If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We look forward to reading your reviews!**

******Secondly, I would like to give credit due to Miyako-87 from her story 'Wings of a Small Bird.' I used several of her qualities that she uses for her Phoenix's, so if you like the Phoenix's in this story, you should definitely check out her story! - B**

* * *

******Chapter 8:**

******(Jayden's POV: A Hour later)**

I had already taken my shower and was waiting for Jasper to finish his. He tried to coax me into the shower with him, but I knew that if were even stepped within a foot of each other naked we would be rather busy and he wouldn't be able to take Ray riding. Not to mention, it was a little soon for that in my book, even though some supernaturals mate right away. Things were different for me because of Raylin and the life we had built together. I had to think of her first and the example I set for her when she was at such a young age on top of learning all about the supernatural world.

I could hear Charlotte and Peter outside with Ray as I got ready. I knew that Jasper was having a good time, because of his smile when we came back. As soon as we were in view of the house Ray came running out and jumped into his arms even with the small amount of blood on his shirt. I could see Jasper's shock, but I knew that Ray had blood with some of her meals, but she also knew that we got our blood from the bad people in the world.

Demon's had a similar appetite to vampires, except we were restricted with our meals that we would feed from before sending their souls down to the underworld. We were not allowed to feed from those under God's protection or the good souls. When we were hunting, we were able to see the aura's around a person's soul telling us which were marked for death and which we had to stay away from; the good or bad souls. We drank their blood, because their blood was their life essence and though the blood wasn't exactly what we needed to sustain us, but the life essence within the blood that kept the person alive. That, as well as our physical selves, was what made us differ from vampires.

"Hurry up, Jazz." I called to him. "Our daughter is getting impatient." I smirked looking out the window. I had picked out some black jeans and a black t-shirt with the phrase of 'I Bite' on the front. I thought it was rather fitting. I knew that Peter would get a kick out of it.

"Already out, darlin." His voice was behind me.

I turned and froze as I saw that Jasper was standing there in only a towel hung low around his hips. I took a breath but that did little to calm my nerves. I noticed that Jasper's blue-green eyes grew black as I stood still, my lust rising.

"Um...on the bed...clothes." I stuttered out trying to calm myself.

The next moment, I was in Jasper's arm. His eyes were darkening by the second. I could tell that he was rather aroused, but we had prier plans. I smirked as I looked in his eyes because I could hear Charlotte.

"You..." I almost lost control when his mouth was at my neck. "Jas..." My eyes closed on their own as I tried to hold onto him.

The door then opened and Charlotte grabbed Jasper by the back of the neck and threw him over the bed. "Y'all need ta hurry 'cause of the fact yer daughter is waitin' on ya." She then grabbed my hand and drug me out of the room.

I could hear Jasper growling all the way out of the house. She's lucky he didn't attack her out of instinct.

As soon as I was outside Ray spotted me and ran into my arms.

"Mommy!" She squealed as I swung her around in a circle. "Wheres daddy?" She looked over my shoulder.

"He'll be out soon." I told her kissing her cheek. "Now, why don't you go pick on Uncle Petey." I whispered in her ear.

Ray got an evil look on her face as she turned and started to stalk Peter. His eyes widen as he watched her. I thought it was rather funny because her animal instincts were coming to the surface as she grew. Not that I was complaining. It helped when I told her things. Like why mommy and daddy drank blood from humans instead of a cup like she did. That was a different talk all together - not one that most mothers had with their daughters.

I sighed as I watched Ray chase Peter around the yard. I found it sweet that he wasn't running as fast as I knew he could but then again Ray was just playing and really didn't want to catch him or she would.

"Yer awful happy." Charlotte smirked as she rocked back on her heels. "Does that have anythin' have ta do with a certain Major?"

"I was worried at first." I admitted. "But I'm glad he's here." I watched as Ray tackled Peter to the ground. I found that rather funny.

When the wind shifted, I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey there, darlin'." Jasper whispered in my ear. "I see Ray's havin' fun."

"She loves to run." I leaned my head back as I watched Ray. "Hey Ray, look who's here?" I called to our daughter.

Ray stopped and turned, only to pause for a moment then run full speed right at Jasper and me. When she got close enough she jumped and landed in my arms. Jasper chuckled as he leaned over my shoulder and kissed Ray on the top of her head.

"Come on sweet hearts, we have some horses to ride." He snatched Ray out of my arms and took off running to the barn a little ways away.

I just smiled as I watched them run off to the barn. Peter was right behind them while Charlotte and I took our time. I was just happy that Ray and I had Jasper in our life and nothing could destroy our happiness now. Walking into the barn, I found that Tulip was already saddled and ready for Ray but I couldn't see Jasper. I heard Peter clear his throat which caused me to turn and find him looking over to the other aisle. I smirked when I spotted Jasper in front of Ares stall. He was a pitch black horse but he was mixed with demon, that way he wasn't afraid of vampires. I had him breed just for Jasper, my mate. Peter picked out the name for the horse, saying it was Jasper's nick name when his demon came out.

"I see that you found your horse." I smiled walking up to Jasper's side. I could see that I had shocked him.

"My horse?" He sounded just as surprised as he looked.

I nodded and clicked my tongue. "Come here, Ares." I cooed as Ares trotted over and nudged my hand. "Jasper, this is Ares. Ares, this is your rider, Jasper." I spoke to the horse knowing he would under stand.

Ares snorted and nodded as he moved away from me and walked over to Jasper, who had his arms resting on Ares stall wall, and nudged his hands. Jasper smiled as he reached out to pet him. I was rather happy about this because Ares was the only one that was able to be breed and able to keep their earth horse appearance. The others could only hold it for a few days or hours.

"Yer awfully peaceful." He spoke softly to Ares. "I wonder why that is? Most horses are afraid of me."

"Because he is breed from a demon mare and a Earth stallion." I whispered, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Peter said that you loved to ride but couldn't because of the fact horses were afraid. I asked if I could have them breed and father said yes. Most of them can only keep their earthly appearance for a few days or a few hours. Ares, on the other hand, can hold it just as the older demons. He was father's prized mare's offspring. Father used Night-Mare just for you." I smirked rubbing the horses nose.

"Thanks darlin'." Jasper turned to me and pulled me into his arms. "Ya have no idea what this means ta me." He said kissing the top of my head.

"I can guess." I answered pulling back as I turned to see that Ray was already on her horse. "Why don't we take Ares out for a ride?" I smiled as I looked back at Jasper.

Jasper smirked as he rushed through getting Ares ready for us to ride. Jasmine, my horse, was next to Ares but I would be riding with Jasper for today. I knew that Bella would be with the wolves so I had no problem with letting her hang with them. In fact, I was rather glad that they were still around because then I wouldn't have to worry about not spending time with my friend. I could tell that she was slightly nervous around Jasper, but I think that was because he reminds her of Edward and everything that he had told her about Jasper's lack of control, but that had to do with his gift and being around vampires as a blood drinker. I just then thought about speaking to Jasper about how Edward was doing. I knew that I would have to tell him about mine and Edward's relationship as well as mine and Emmett's. I just hoped that I didn't see Carlisle. I don't think I could keep myself from hurting the good doctor.

* * *

******(Bella's POV: Just Heading To The Rez)**

I was back at my house where I had just finished with my shower and was walking into my bed room when I felt a shiver go up my spine. I shook my head as I headed into my bed room. I needed to get changed, because I was about to head to the Rez to hang with some of the guys. I knew that Jacob, Sam, Paul, Embry and some others are phasing, but I wanted to make sure that Seth and Leah were okay. I had heard that they had come down with Mono, which I knew meant they were being hot headed and with them going to school, they could expose not only themselves, but the vampires, demons and other supernatural creatures as well. If they did that, I wouldn't doubt that the Volturi would be involved, as well as Lucifer and the other supernatural royals.

I shivered remembering the first time Edward told me about the Volturi. He said they were some kind of royalty of the vampire world and tried to keep peace and order. He also said they were sometimes rather power hungry.

I shook my head and headed to my closet. I had failed to notice that I had been standing in the center of my room, where I always found Edward standing. I sighed as I tried to push the pain away. I didn't want anyone to know how much I'm lost without him. I was rather glad when I saw Jasper, but then I was shocked that he was quite different around Peter and Charlotte then he was around the Cullen's. I could tell that Alice and Jasper weren't meant to be together because they never showed the kind of affection that Rosalie and Emmett or even Esme and Carlisle showed when they were around each other. I even saw Alice cringe away from Jasper one time when she thought no one was looking. I could tell that it was because of his scars. Not only that, because I had learned that demon's could only mate with their own kind.

Pulling out a pair of jeans and long sleeve v neck to wear, as I thought of the difference between vampires and wolf shifters. They were rather lucky because the weather didn't bother them. In fact it was in the 70s but it was still rather cool to me, then again I didn't have the body heat of a wolf gene or the stone cold skin of a vampire. I smiled when I remembered when I went with Jay to meet the wolves. I could tell she was rather worried about what I thought of her, but I had to admit that I figured that somethings were real since vampires and wolf shifters were, then why couldn't Demons and Phoenix's.

Looking at the clock on the wall, I realized I was a little late in leaving, because of my reminiscing.

"Come on, Bella, you are going cliff diving today and there is no way that I will let Jacob or the others talk me out of it." I shook my head as I snatched up my coat and keys.

Sprinting down the stairs, trying not to take a spill, I went to the door and pulled. I was rather happy, because I talked Sam and Embry, despite what Jacob said, into taking me Cliff diving where they jumped. It was the highest point and there was no way that any of them would get killed jumping that high but I promised that I would let them come and watch out for me. I just hoped that they wouldn't back out. Jacob was extremely pissed that I was going to do this but I told him that it was my way or the highway. He snorted at me and just told me that if I got hurt, he would hurt me. I walked over to the truck and opened the door. I was kinda thrilled to be going back to the rez.

This would be the first time I get to meet the whole pack or at least those who've phased. I just hoped that Jacob didn't bring up Edward, because I couldn't help the way I felt about him. Jake was understanding that we couldn't be together, but he still didn't want me around Edward either. I knew that the wolves didn't care for them, but that was their opinion and mine was... well... mine. I just hoped that Edward and everyone else were alright. I really missed them and still felt the hole in my chest every time I think of Edward, but I am trying to keep the thoughts of him out of my mind. I knew what he did was for the best but he didn't let me speak my opinion or we would still be together.

Shaking my head, I promised myself that I wouldn't think about Edward while I was on the Rez because I knew that it would only lead to a fight when and if the wolves found out.

_Just forget about him, Bella._ I told myself. _You're better off anyway._ I wondered how long it would be til I actually would believe it.

* * *

******A/N:**** So, what did everyone think?! This was more of a filler chapter, but it showed the bonding between Jasper, Jay and Raylin. Will the Cullen's ever come back?! And if they do, will it be different then what happens in New Moon?! Or will it be the same with slight differences?! Any ideas?! How will Emmett and Edward respond to seeing Jayden again?! Review!**

******If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

******To see more, go to either of our pages: Xo Bella Italiana oX********or DeathsQueen26**

******If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**___- Bellisma -__****__**  
**_******Xo Bella Italiana oX**


End file.
